


Stories of the hearth

by Awenseth



Series: Race through the stars [1]
Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: AU, Adventure, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a five years after Oban and everyone has setled down, but the Crogs and Canaletto won't rest for much longer and thirst for revenge. </p>
<p>Sweet memories of the past, new adventures, dangers, new races and big surpraises await Eva and her friends, can her family and friends stay strong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stormy night

**Author's Note:**

> Yes again an old story, but I needed to post this first before putting up the connecting one-shot... also as mentioned by the original we have only heard from Aikka spells so most of the words which may be from his home planet are made up and in no way cannon...

It was raining outside and the wind was tugging at the gigantic trees, lightning illuminated on the raven black sky, the storm was nearing fast. Rick stared out of the gigantic window watching the familiar weather display. 

“Uh…looks like the storms here are the same as by us.” said the ex-star racer while sitting in a gigantic red couching chair, his beloved sunglasses lay on the little table beside him, he would not need them at the moment. 

He was watching the storm since it begun, deep in thoughts. Then cracking of the big door of the library brought him back from his thoughts, when he turned to the door a soft smile appeared on his lips. 

“Hey you two, shouldn’t you little mouses be sleeping now?” he asked fondly. 

“We…we were scared from the loud noises…and mommy and daddy are still not here…” said the older of the two little girls, the other one holding her hand. 

“Your parents will be back in the morning and now…oh well, come here you two.” he said softly and both girls run up to him. 

Rick smiled fondly at the two, many things had changed in the past ten years since Oban. Jordan had become the Avatar and everyone went back to their home planets. After that he often saw his little mouse sad, but after three years passed she smiled again thanks to a certain prince, Earth got some new allies, mostly because of Eva and then the big day come…Aikka and Eva got finally married. He smiled at the memories of that chaos and after like three months come the big news the queen would have a child. They were all happy about her and got in a name fight, so to make peace between everyone the new king and queen decided that their daughter should have two names one earth name and one naurasian. So they named her Maya Erliana, her first name come from her grandmother who was living again, thought he didn’t know how this happened after they were told that it was not allowed, and her second name meant _brave hearted_. After another five years come her sister to the world, Molly Alianra, her second name meaning _night sky_. 

He was made godfather to both girls, Maya was curently eight years old, she looked almost perfectly human and her features resembled her mom, but she had undoubtly the eyes of her father and the typical naurasian ears which were often hidden by her hair. She was much like her mother and a big fan of star racing. Rick remembered one event last year which was the perfect proof for that… 

_Flashback_

_Rick was walking along the big palace gardens, down the path which led him to the racing practice grounds. The ex-star racer stopped death in his tracks by the sight which greeted him uppon arival, Maya with the age of innocent seven was driving the Arrow II. of her mom and because she was still little and didn’t reach anything properly, she made a few ‘ _wery interesting_ ’ stunts. Rick could have sworn he heard Jason, Jordan’s son who was sitting in the gunning part of the ship scream for his mommy, well on the tribune were the reactions more diverse in their differences... Caanan had already fainted while King Akreon and Don Wei looked like as if they would get a heart attack every two minutes while their wives, Queen Serafina and Maya were cheering and clapping for their granddaughter while her mother was doing the same. Except that she had both her husband and the Avatar clinging to both of her arms while squeezing their eyes shut and asking every once in a minute if it is finally over. _

_Well she got really after his little mouse…_

_End Flashback_

Rick looked now at the other girl in his arms, Molly was only three years old. She looked wery much like her father with dark brown skin and red hair, but she had her mom’s eyes. She was rather shy around strangers, but also curious and a real cutie all the same. 

“Uncle Rick?” asked suddenly a cute voice. 

“Yes Maya?” 

“Will you tell us a story?” 

“Hmm…what would you say about that when I would tell you a few stories about your parents before you two were born?” at that both girls cheered in excitement. “Now where should I begin?” 

To be continued…


	2. To see you again part I.

The storm was still raging outside, making the normally beautiful nourasian night sky completly black and devoid of stars. A young woman stood by the window while watching the rain hit the cold glass. 

“What are you thinking about?” asked the king smiling as he wrapped his arms around his mate’s waist, nuzzling her hair softly. A delicate hand went up to his face and stroke his check. 

“I thought you could read my thoughts?” the queen said smiling, she found this little ability rather fun. 

“ _You are right in that…_ ” he said to her telepathically while turning her around so that they could look into each others eyes. “ _I love you my queen_.” he whispered softly in her mind while stroking her check affectionately. 

“There is no day you don’t tell this” she said while touching the hand on her check with hers, holding it there. 

“I know, but at the time when we were racing against the crogs and when we fought Canelotto, I thought that I would lose my Earth Princess…” the king said in a soft voice as he hugged her. 

“Aikka…” both leaned closer to each other, their lips almost touching when suddenly the door bust open, jerking their gazes to the one interpreting them. 

“Jordan!” both growled at the Avatar. 

“What? You two look at me as if I have interupted something important.” he said and both could have sworn they heard amusement in his voice. 

“Well Trigger happy you did…” growled the king, stepping away from Eva. 

“Is that so Kingy…” come the mocking reply. 

Eva left the room before the next Worlds War broke loose, the only time the two were not fighting each other was when both protected her. As she walked along the dark hallway she heard the two shout at each other. 

_“How dare you to interupt me and my wife!”_

_“Well you did the same on Oban when I wanted to tell her that I like her!”_

_“Well I saw you two outside and heard that Eva was curious about what is happening on the ground and I wanted to make her happy!”_

_“Well, strange way to make her happy after all the times you hurt her!”_

_“I wanted to protect her!”_

_“I still don’t know what she likes in a freak like you!”_

_“To your notice double haired gun freak, I’m not a freak!”_

_“Yes you are!”_

After a few minutes of walking she couldn’t hear them anymore, a soft sigh escaped Eva’s lips, the two were to often like children. The two fought over her since they met, it was in a way nice to know that she had such power over men, but it also got sometimes on her nerves. Sure, Jordan was the one who she gave her first kiss on Oban as he become Avatar, but Aikka got also something from her which was her first time…at that she blushed and pushed the thoughts hurriedly away. 

“Eva, get a grip on yourself don’t get naughty thoughts about your husband…mostly when he can read them.” she said out loud as she walked in their room. 

_**Meanwhile in the living room…** _

The King of Nourasia and the Avatar were still fighting when suddenly Aikka stopped and begun blushing as he accidentally read Eva’s mind. 

“Ehm…Aikka…are you ok?” Jordan looked strangely at his rival, he had stopped mid retort which was not usual for him. 

“Wha…oh, uhm yes…” he said and went away still a bit flushed. 

“What was that suddenly?” Jordan asked to the empty room. 

_**Again by Eva…**_

The storm got even heavier and she was worried for her two children, even if she knew that Rick was with them she couldn’t help it, a mother was always worried for her children. The two like their father hated storms, in the past he curled up in her arms whimpering every time a lightning flashed in front of their window or thunder roared, but Aikka tried to stay strong and to don’t show his fear in front of his daughters who would usually walk in their room, holding each others hands and asking if they could sleep by them. Eva would usually smile at them and Aikka would pull the covers up so that they could get in. It filled her heart with happiness and warmth when she woke up the next morning and looked at her little family, a family she had always wished for. Maya was wery often like her, except for the ears and eyes which she got from her father and one other thing. It is never a good idea to try and wake the king or the older princess in the morning. 

This was something which Jordan found out on the hard way. 

_Flashback_

_It was a warm morning on Nourasia when Eva woke up, she looked smiling down at her lover. She and Aikka were now wed since one month and she still couldn’t believe that she and her Prince Charming were united. She had so often dreamt about waking up beside him every morning, but she told herself after such thoughts that because he is the prince of anoother planet he has probably somewhere at home a lovely princess who is waiting for him longingly. But he had chosen her as his princess. She brushed a few red hair strains from his face and got out of bed. After she got dressed she walked down the hallway to the dining room, in the first days she could walk nowhere in the palest without an escort because in any other way she would get lost, but after a while she knew every part of her new home._

_“Queen Eva.” she stopped at hearing her name and turned around smiling._

_“Good morning Caanan.” she said while giving a little bow to the king's fencing master._

_“Good morning my queen.” said the elder Nourasian bowing respectfully, even if it looked in the past that he didn’t approve his pupil’s interest in the earth girl as the more he learned about her from her actions he come to the decission that this girl, even if not from royal blood is brave, honorable, kindhearted, understanding, strong and wise, she had every quality a princess and later a perfect queen should have. He was happy that she was their queen, the people of their kingdom loved her since the moment they heard about her and as she come to their plant was she welcomed as if she would already be part of the royal family._

_“Caanan, if Aikka wakes up and I’m not here at that time could you please tell him that I went out to practice arching a bit?” she asked in her usual warm voice._

_“Yes my queen.” he said as suddenly a golden light appeared in front of Eva. Caanan was already pulling out his sword to protect the queen with his life if needed, but put it away when he saw the Avatar._

_“Uhm…Jordan…what are you doing here?” Eva asked her friend confused._

_“I was bored so I thought that I would invite you two over to Oban.” he said grinning. “So where is our Prince Charming?”_

_“The king is still sleeping.” the fencing master said annoyed, he could soo perfectly understand why his king disliked the gunner so often._

_“What? Great, then I will go wake him…” and with that he disappeared._

_“Well Jordan you are also quite the heavy sleeper and…did he just say he wants to wake Aikka?” at that both her and Caanan paled and wanted to run and stop him, but two loud screams told them that it was already to late._

_“JORDAN, HOW DARE YOU TO COME IN MY ROOM AND WAKE ME!!!”_

_“Aikka calm down…!!”_

_After that they heard more screams and the sound of crashing objects, both sighed. “We wanted to warn him…”_

_After three minutes they saw Aikka walk down the hall, still in his night clothes looking annoyed, his long hair was loose and a bit messy. As he passed the two he greeted his teacher and grabbed Eva’s hand and begun pulling her with him to the dining room. After another minute come a wery beaten up and tired looking Avatar down the hall Caanan couldn’t help himself, but grin a bit._

_“My student hates to get woken up.” he said smirking._

_“I have noticed…” and with that he went KO._

_End flashback_

The opening of the door brought the queen back from her memories as she looked up to see her husband. 

_“You have read my thoughts back in the hall.”_ she said telepathically and Aikka blushed again a bit. 

_“Yes…”_ he answered to her in the same way. “So about what were you thinking back there before I come in and our Trigger Happy Avatar walked in?” he saidd the last part in a annoyed tone. 

“I was only remembering how we met again.” she said as he sat down on the bed beside her and took her soft hands in his. 

“Is that so?” he asked as he leaned closer and kissed her softly on the lips. 

To be continued…


	3. To see you again part II.

The royal pair was now sitting by the window in each others arms, looking at the storm, Eva felt Aikka tensing every time as lightning flashed or thunder cracked. 

“Don’t worry, I’m here…” she whispered softly while leaning on his chest. The king let out a sigh. 

“I know that this fear is childish from me…” 

“It is not, everyone has something they fear, who doesn’t fear anything is a fool.” she told him.

“What do you mean by that?” Aikka asked as he looked down at the woman in his arms. 

“Because, it are sometimes our fears which give us strength to fight them, there is nothing to fear then fear itself.” she answered. 

“You know that you are beginning to sound like Caanan.” he said laughing, but then he was pushed on the ground, his hands pinned down. 

“Oh is that really so?” she asked laughing, but then she was pushed on the ground as her husband switched their positions. 

“Yes, but you are much prettier.” Aikka said laughing and kissed her. It was to good to be real, Aikka often thought that he was only dreaming, but if that really was so, then he would never want to wake up again. He still remembered the day they saw each other again as did Eva. 

_Flashback_

_Eva Wei was sitting under a big willow tree which stood in the school garden, they had one class free and she didn’t feel like running around or chatting, instead she took out her note book and begun to write. Since her return she found liking in drawing, mostly about her friends, Alwas and Oban and in writing poems. She once showed one of them to her dad and Rick who was still her trainer and lived by them, both agreed that she could be a great poet._

_She had nothing to do for the next forty minutes so she begun writing the words which seemed to appear magically in her mind._

_Only the Stars know_

_“The time of need and pain filled the hearts with sorrow,_  
But then a Star come, calling for the brave.  
Come to my world if you hear my call,   
Show us your power and make your wish. 

_They come all when the Star called,_  
Their hearts filled with pain and sorrow.   
They come to fight for their dreams,   
Hearts breaking and hearts burning. 

_But oh, the Star lied,_  
You should become the Star!   
The pain grew and the hate   
Tried to take out the flame of hope. 

_Even if the Star lied,_  
The hearts begun to beat.   
I wished you luck, even if you broke me.   
Only the stars knew then,   
That you saved me. 

_Under the stars I seed my tears,_  
Not knowing that you did the same.  
We all long for something,   
But life ends so quick   
And time flies away on angel wings. 

_Only the stars stay for eternity._  
Only the stars know the wishes of the ones   
Who look up to them.   
Only they know our destiny…” 

_Eva smiled sadly at her new work, it was so true, only the stars are the ones who know about their destiny. Suddenly someone took the note book from her hands._

_“Hey, Eric give that back!” she growled at a boy with blond hair and blue eyes._

_“Don’t flip Eva, I only want to see it. Hmm…let me guess, this is also a part of your Oban dreams.” he said flopping down beside her on the soft grass. She grabbed her book and hugged it to her chest protectively._

_“I told you that Oban is not a dream.”_

_“Eric leave her alone.” said suddenly a girl with middle length, light brown hair and big, round glasses._

_“Whatever you say…” and with that he lay down on his back._

_“Thanks Kyo.” Eva said and the other girl smiled, Eva looked at her two only friends in school and showed her new poem to the girl._

_“Wow Eva, you are really talented. I mostly like the part; “I wished you luck, even if you broke me. Only the stars knew then, That you saved me. “, this part sound so romantic and sad in the same.” she said and Eva smiled ‘If only she knew…' she thought._

_After the bell rung they went to their next class which was Astrology. Eva hated that class because all the wrong facts the teacher said and because it hurt her to hear about the galaxy._

_**Meanwhile by the president of Earth…**_

The president sat dumbfaulted in his chair, mouth hanging wide open. In front of him sat the representants from Nourasia, - it already shocked the president that the heir of the throne come for this diplomatic mission -, Alwas, Predar, Byrus, Fihl, Solar, Inna, Farter, Okanto and the planet Montro. They all said that they want to build an alliance with Earth so when one of them gets attacked the other planets come to help and they will try to learn from each other and share technology and wisdom. 

The only problem was that now all representants had their arms folded in front of their chests and were…pouting… 

They told the president that they only come to the idea with the alliance and most importantly, they will only sign the contract, if beside the president the Princess of Earth also signs it! They all sat so since twenty minutes when the poor man finaly admitted in his mind that he has no clue who this princess is. 

“Uhm…the princess will also sign.” he said and almost crashed backwards with his chair as suddenly almost everyone jumped up smiling and looking excited. “But…could you please tell me who this princess is?” he asked timidly after he got out of the big mans hug who represented Byrus. 

_**Back in school…** _

_Eva swore that she would scream if the teacher said again the sentence ‘peaceful galaxy’, what sort of joke was that! On her races on Alwas and Oban she met people who raced to re-build their lost home, to save their people…to bring someone dear to them back…_

_Again she felt tears forming in her eyes._

_“Miss Wei, are you even listening?” asked her teacher in an annoyed tone._

_“Yes Mrs. Groubers” she said as suddenly the door opened and in come a rather confused and embrassed looking president._

_“Oh president what a honor that you visit us.” said the teacher as she stood beside the principal who had entered after the other man._

_“Uhm…thank you, ah Mss Wei there you are.” he said as he scratched the back of his head, at that the whole class stared in disbelief at her. Well she told her two friends that she knew the president, but they thought that she was only joking._

_“Mr. President is something wrong?” she asked, hoping that this was not the case._

_“Uhm.. well it is a bit strange to say this, but the representants of a few planets come to Earth to sign an alliance with us, but they suddenly refused saying that they will only sign when you also do it.” he said and the whole class went deathly silent while gapping at their blushing classmate._

_“Ehm…did I just hear that there are aliens here who only want to sign their own alliance contract when Eva, our Eva signs it to?” asked Eric shocked, no one could answer that._

_Eva only looked confused but then “Eva, we are down here.” a voice said in her head._

_“Aikka!” she said cheerfully and run out of the class with everyone after her._

_Eva raced with all her strength, pushing the double doors of her school open she was greeted by the sight of her friends or in some facts people she met on Alwas and Oban and there in the middle stood the prince of her dreams, running in her direction._

_Both jumped in each others arms laughing and he twirled her around, both hugged tightly when they suddenly heard a few cheers from their racer friends. Both blushed and Eva was ‘attacked’ by everyone who wanted to hug her. Eva had never felt so much alive then in this minute, she just recieved a bone crushing hug from Rush and was now hugged by Ning and Skun._

_“It is so great to see you all again” she sad smiling._

_“It is for us also a pleasure to see you again princess.” said Lord Furter bowing in front of her._

_”You have grown and got prettier in those three earth years since we raced against you on Oban. Say, how is Jordan doing as the new Avatar?” asked Ning earning a little jealous glare from the prince who didn’t seem to be pleased by the question about Jordan._

_“Well, he says that he is bored to death and Rick says that he could help him when he strangles him.” at that Aikka made a self note that he liked Rick._

_Eva was so deep in her telling about the things which happened to her and listening to her friends stories that she fully missed to notice her classmates, astrology teacher, principal and the president standing at the door, all gapping like fishes except the president who brushed a little bit of sweat from his head. ‘Well now I know why they wanted her…’ he thought._

_“E…Eva…” Eric finally managed to chocke out which made said girl and friends turn around, finally noticing everyone._

_“Oh sorry…” she said blushing and run to everyone and grabbed her two friends by the wrist and dragged them in front of the aliens. “Everyone these two are my friends Kyo and Eric and that are Prince Aikka from Nourasia, Flint from the planet Alwas on which they held the first races before we got to Oban, Para-dice from Predar, Rush from Byrus, Spirit from Fihl, Sul from Solar, he is also a great magician, the sisters Ning and Skun from Inna, Lord Furter from planet Farter and he is also a space pirate, Ondai from Okanto he is a real genius and Muir from planet Montro don’t be fooled by everyone’s looks though, they are the best racers in the whole galaxy.” she said happily._

_“And you still beat us.” said Ondai grinning at Eva’s blush._

_“Uhm…now that we have finally the Earth Princess here we can move over to the contract.” said the president ignoring the shocked looks he recieved._

_“Yes, now that our princess is here we can sign with a peaceful heart.” said the gigant as he ruffled Eva’s hair._

_“Uhm…just a question how do you all know my real name well except Aikka, you all only knew me as Molly the replacement racer after Rick’s accident in our first race against Grooor?” she asked confused._

_“Uhm…well I didn’t know your school's name and so I called your father and asked him, well when he asked why the gentleman and ladies over there took over the asking.”_

_“And how did he react?” she was sure that her dad did not react calmly when figuring out who all are on the other end of the phone._

_“Well, your friend the one with the sunglasses needed to help him up, he seemed a bit shocked.” said Skun grinning and showing her sharp teeth._

_“Uhm…I don’t want to sound rude, but we should go now and sign the contract.”_

_“Yes, we want to thank you for the understanding.” said the prince while bowing then he turned to Eva with his usual smile. “May I have the pleasure to escort you to the signing place of the contract?”_

_“I would love to, is G’dar also here? And what is with your fencing teacher?” she asked as Aikka took her hand in his._

_“Caanan is home and as for your first question…” he turned to the sky and whistled._

_Everyone of the humans were silent, but soon many girls begun to scream while Eric and Kyo hid behind Eva as a gigantic beetle landed in the garden. Mrs. Groubers even fainted in shock as Eva hugged the creature and it licked her face in affection._

_“Hey big fellow, did you miss me?” she asked the beetle softly and it gave a sound similar to a purr._

_After Aikka helped her up on G’dar and everyone got after a little struggling in the car after they managed to push Rush and Muir inside they left school while Aikka, Eva, Sul, Ning, Skun and Spirit followed on the sky way, but before they left Eva called down to her friends._

_“Kyo, Eric if you want you can come over today to us.” and with that she was gone._

_“Kyo…please kick me so I can see if I’m dreaming.” Eric asked in a completly bafled tone as he stared at the sky_

_“Eva said the truth and now her price come to her.” said the girl happily, sure most girls dream from a handsome prince with golden hair and blue eyes, riding on a white horse, but in Eva’s case was her prince from another planet and riding a white-blue beetle._

_**Much later in the Wei residence**_

_Everyone was fast asleep after the party, Kyo and Eric also come over and listened with awe to all the stories they heard. Now were both sleeping on the couch, the others were also passed out on the floor, couch and chairs. Well everyone except Eva who was putting blankets on everyone and Aikka who helped her._

_“Eva, I’m really happy that I could see you again.”_

_“I’m also happy.” then she suddenly turned around and motioned for him to follow her back in the living room._

_The prince didn’t understand first, but then he saw the two mechanics sleeping soundly while both had two certain ladies leaning on them also sleeping. Ondai was also in the same situation with a certain cat like alien._

_On the next morning appeared Jordan suddenly in the middle of the living room wanting to make a surprise visit. When he saw some old faces sleeping everywhere in Don’s and Eva’s house he begun gapping._

_“What in the…” he suddenly stopped as he spotted Eva who was sleeping with a smile on her lips in the arms of a certain prince._

_On that morning everyone woke to the sound of a loud scream which was Aikka’s name…_

To be continued…


	4. They will never grow up part I.

Don Wei was sitting by the window of the gigantic ship which would take him to his daughter. His wife Maya and the two alien women Ning and Skun were in the kitchen area cooking _something_. He could only hope that this meal unlikely like their so called breakfast would not stare back at him, literaly.

He really hoped that. 

Meanwhile were Stan and his son Salin wrestling while Koji and the twins Nico and Miko were reading about repairing. Salin had middle brown skin, black hair which he stilled like his father and two little black wings on his back, he liked mechanic, but also to fight. The twins were rather calm, but could get sometimes a little bit mischievous, they had pale gray skin. Miko looked like a famel version of her father Koji while her twin brother Nico was like their mom. Don still couldn’t understand why first his daughter, then his two mechanics fell for an alien, but he had no rights to judge. His daughter made many friends who were now protecting earth and he knew that she was happy by the king. 

“Don, dinner is ready.” said a soft voice and he turned around only to see a shock frozen Koji, two confusedly staring twins and a worried looking Stan who waved his hand in front of his friends face. When he looked for the cause why the young man blacked out he saw their ‘dinner’ crawling away and by the looks of it was it something along the lines of a puree. Don paled at that and nearly screamed as his own food jumped in his lap and he knew that it jumped, then Maya was with the plate in the other end of the room. 

So the remaining part of the trip was spend with hunting the food down and Don swearing and screaming that he ‘hated alien food’.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

_**On Nourasia** _

Caanan was walking around in circles as if he would have gone mad, because of the storm the king and the queen could only come home if it calms down or stops completely. He was worried for his pupil and the queen who he now loved as his own daughter, but he would never say that one out loud! 

“Caanan stop that, you are making a hole in the carpet.” said a stern looking nourasian woman. She was rather slim and at the same age as the fencing master, she wore her gray hair in a strongly bound brade. She wore a typical nourasian dress, but it was dark blue letting her emerald eyes seem more powerfull. She was the older queens lady-in-waiting. 

“But Lady Atra…” 

“No speaking back Sir Caanan, they both know how to protect themselves if they need. The king and the queen will be fine.” she said, her tone not leaving place for any discussion. 

Caanan still wanted to try, but then both heard the door to the living room open, turning around only to see a young nourasian girl walk in. She had shoulder length blonde hair and soft green eyes, she wore a light purple nourasian dress and a red hair band in her hair which the queen gave her. In her hands she held a silver tray with tea on it. 

“Lady Atra, Sir Caanan I brought you tea.” she said. 

“Thank you dear.” said the older woman. 

“About what were you speaking if I’m allowed to ask?” she asked as she sat down beside the woman. 

“Sir Caanan is only getting to worried.” 

“But King Aikka, Queen Eva and the Avatar can take care of themselves.” she said. 

“Not when the king and the Avatar are near each other…” said Caanan in a disdained voice. 

“I fully agree with that one.” said Rick as he entered the room, he clearly remembered some incidents when those two were together and it did not end well. 

_Flashback_

_Eva was training again under the watchful eyes of Rick Thunderbolt, her current training was similar to that what she did on Alwas, balancing on a rod above water. The only difference was that she was now on Earth and well, Aikka also joined in her training while Caanan found this sort of training very interesting, not that Aikka made much protest against it._

_It went well until Rick suggested that now Aikka should take Eva on his shoulders and balance on one foot. Both blushed, but didn’t complain, but then after ten minutes come Jordan and teleported up in front of Aikka, glaring at him._

_“What do you think you are doing…” he growled._

_“Training.”_

_“Put Eva down you pervert…”_

_“What was that…”_

_“Uhm…guys…” Eva tired to diffuse the situation, which was not easy if one looked at her current position and the two guys stubornly ignoring her._

_“What exactly are the two doing up there?” asked Eric who was visiting Eva together with Kyo._

_“Well, let’s just say the two have a little rivalry since they first saw each other on Alwas.” said Rick while watching the trio._

_“You mean that both like her?” asked Kyo and the two adults nodded._

_“Well the two should now stop or they…” a loud splash could be heard ”…land in the water…”_

_The trio got up to the water surface in a matter of seconds and both guys smiled innocently at Eva who did not look happy at all._

_“Well, I think we should make a little pause now. Uhm…little mouse you can take your hands from their heads before they really drown and we need to get a new Avatar while Caanan need to explain why their crown prince would not be able to take the throne in the future.” said Rick looking at Eva who looked wery pissed of and held both boys heads under water. The others only sweatdropped._

_End of flashback_

“And that wasn’t even so bad…” 

_Flashback_

_It was a warm day and the Earth-Team together with the nourasian decided to go to one of those hot springs._

_It was already dark when Aikka and Jordan were on their way to the springs, but both were to deep in their glaring match that they didn’t notice that they accidentally walked in the woman’s part._

_Meanwhile was Eva humming to herself softly as she put her towel neatly folded to the ground and looked up just in the exact moment when two certain males entered. All three froze down while blushing scarlet when their gazes met. It was Eva who got her body under control again as the first._

_In the same time were Rick, Don Wei, Koji, Stan and Caanan relaxing in the hot water when suddenly…_

_“AIKKA, JORDAN YOU PERVERTS!!!!” and the screams of said two boys._

_Everyone jumped up and run to the woman’s section where they only found the prince and the Avatar beaten up._

_“What in the name of…”_

_“What are YOU doing here…” they all turned around to see Maya, Queen Serafina and a scandalized and angry looking Lady Atra, all three only clad in a towel. The men all sweatdropped and got frightened by her glare._

_“Uhm…it is not what this looks like…”_

_Two minutes later Eva could have sworn she heard her father and the other men scream for mercy._

_End flashback_

“My back is still sore from that kick…” said Rick painfully, who was now blushing like everyone in the room. 

“You all deserved it.” Lady Atra told him.

“And how come the prince and the Avatar didn’t get to face your wrath?” asked Caanan who also still could feel the assault of that night. 

“They were already taken care of by the princess.” 

“Well at least they have never tried to cook for her again.” said Rick in a relieved tone. 

“No wonder after she threatened them to never speak to one of them ever again if they try that, beside both were banned from the kitchens." 

_Flashback_

_Eva was sitting in the library of the nourasian palace reading an old novel, it was pretty interesting._

_Meanwhile were Aikka and Jordan having a new competition to find out who would win her heart, but they made a little ‘stop’ to have a little food fight in the kitchen._

_After a while got Eva hungry and wanted to go to the kitchen to grab something to eat when suddenly the door bust open revealing Jordan and Aikka who got stuck in the door frame and were struggling to get out. After they managed to get out both run up to Eva and held out a plate in front of her with something that looked like cookies crossed with brain and octopus._

_“Uhm…what is this…?” she asked hoping they would say some experiment and not food, but not such luck._

_“Cookies we made them for you.” said Jordan looking smiling at her._

_Eva cringed, should she dare to try one of them and die or risk to hurt their feelings._

_“Uhm…that is sweet from you two, but I can’t eat them all by myself…so we try them together.”_

_So all three took one and both boys bit in their ‘cookies’, well let's just say their faces showed an impressive variation of all sorts of colours then both clapped their hands in front of their mouths and run hurriedly to the next bathroom. She knew what they will never try to bake again, but now what should she do with all the cookies, then she found out that they made so much that it would feed as whole planet! And the chef of the kitchens nearly got a heart attack when he saw his ruined kitchen._

_So what to do with the horror cookies?_

_Well later that day got the big Council of the Crog Emporium a ‘little present’ from Nourasia…_

_End flashback_

“And then was there the time when the two dressed like females to find out who Eva likes more.” at that memory Caanan cringed, no teacher wants to see their pupil, leave alone crown prince dressed like a girl. 

“They did what!?” come the shocked yells. 

_Flashback_

_Fifty six tries fifty six disasters…if that continues they would loose Eva to another guy. If any guy dares to get near their precious princess they would kill him…_

To be continued…


	5. They will never grow up part II.

_They needed to find a way to find out who she likes more so Jordan suggested they make a list to see how they stand. The points come as following:_

_**Aikka:** _

_\- helped her a few times  
\- believing in her from the start  
\- she thinks that he is cute  
\- a prince and knight  
\- swore her his sword and bow   
\- come to crown her as the new Avatar  
\- protected her from Grooor   
\- making her smile  
\- risked his own life to protect her from Toros, Kross and Canelotto_

_**Problems caused:** _

_-making her cry one time  
-making her worry   
-seemingly betraying their friendship   
-shooting them down_

_**Jordan:** _

_-her partner in race  
\- the new Avatar   
\- making her laugh   
-protecting her from others  
-great gunner  
-hot (by that one he recieved a strange look from Aikka)_

_**Problems caused:** _

_-getting her angry  
-breaking her promise to Aikka (at that both males glared at each other)   
\- being an idiot_

_After they made the list they counted their points together, taking of the minus points to. After they got finished and looked at the list begun Aikka to grin while Jordan cursed and went over both lists again. The final calculation showed;_

Aikka: 5  
Jordan: 3

_Jordan glared at the lists for like two hours as he suddenly jumped up, causing Aikka to almost get a heart attack._

_“I have a brilliant idea.” he said triumphantly while the prince looked doubtfull._

_“And what?”_

_“Who do girls usually tell if they like a guy?” he asked grinning._

_“Well normally their diary, but Eva doesn’t seem like one to have such a thing so that leaves the only other option, other girls.” he was sure that he will not like where this was heading._

_“Exactly, we will make her believe that we are girls and when she trusts us we will ask her if there is a guy she likes.” he said that as if he would get the Noble Price for that one and Aikka could only stare at him with the thought that Jordan finally lost his bean small mind to…_

 _♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓_

 _On the next morning they got dressed, well Jordan needed one hour to get fully dressed and three more hours to drag Aikka in the bathroom and getting the struggling prince dressed. It was half one when they left. Jordan let his hair grow a little bit and made it fully blonde, he also wore a blue summer dress. Aikka had worn a crimson summer dress and a matching ribbon in his hair. The poor prince felt so humiliated._

_They were walking around in a shopping centre then on the day before Jordan ‘overheard’ Eva when she told her father where she would go. The two were looking around when they saw her. Jordan immediately grabbed Aikka’s arm and dragged him over to her._

_“Hay.” greeted Eva when she saw the two._

_“Hay, my name is Johanna and this is Akiko, we are visiting the city with our parents, but don’t know no one here.” said Jordan trying to sound female._

_“Oh, my name is Eva. Would you two like to hang around with me?” she asked and both nodded, when the two turned away Eva desperately tried to hold back her laugh, she was not dumb she immediately saw who those ‘girls’ really were and found the whole plan hillarious._

_Oh how the two will pay for this dumb idea, but she needed to admit that Aikka looked rather cute in that cress and mostly with that steady, apparent blush, poor guy must be embarassed to death. Their first stop was the clothing store, Eva was inside one of the dressing cabinets with some clothes._

_“Man this bra is killing me…how can girls wear this cursed thing almost every day?” asked Jordan._

_“I want in my normal clothes.” whined Aikka, his father and fencing master would get a heart attack and Toros and Kross if they would be still alive would definitely never let him live this one down._

_“Uhm…Akiko?” at that both males looked up._

_“Yes Eva?”_

_“Could you come here for a sec?” with that Aikka went over to the cabin from where Eva was poking her head out._

_“What is it?” he asked a bit nervous then he had a slight guess that she was only dressed in her underwear in there._

_“Could you please come inside and help me? I need help with the zipper of a dress and I also want to try on a new bra, but I can’t manage to clip it together.”_

_At that Aikka felt like fainting and his checks were almost glowing crimson, Jordan on the other hand who also heard this looked like as if he would jump at Aikka and kill him. Said prince on the other hand was now frozen down, it was not honorable to see a young woman naked until her marriage and…well screw that part, he already had the pleasure to see her naked by the hot springs, but now he would be up close to her, touching her skin…_

_“Akiko, come now.” Eva said and pulled him inside while Jordan was cursing and screaming hysterically in his mind._

_After they finished shopping and Aikka could move again they went to a beauty salon where both got the full program with manicure, face masks, hair stilling and make up plus poor Jordan got even his eye brows styled new, much to his dislike beside the pink coloured hair. Now were they on their way to eat a pizza._

_While they were waiting for their pizzas Jordan finally asked what he wanted._

_“Hey Eva, I was thinking.”_

_“About what Johanna?” she asked as they brought their pizzas and cookes._

_“Well, you are a great girl so do you have a boyfriend?” at that both looked excited at her, Eva only shrugged and grabbed a slice from the steamy pizza._

_“I was never that interested in guys, but there is one who I like.” she said while biting down a peace._

_“And who?” they both asked in union._

_“Well, he is tall, handsome, he understands me, but I don’t know if he would like me back, but every time he calls me ‘his little mouse’ I could melt.” she said in a fake dreamy voice and watched smiling as both ‘girls’ paled and their mouths hung open. At that she couldn’t hold back anymore and bust out laughing. “Serves you two right to dress up like girls."_

_On that evening by lunch no one dared to ask Jordan why he had thin eyebrows and pink hair, why Aikka was still blushing like hell and Eva giggling every minute she looked at the two._

_End flashback_

“Well that served them right.” said Minro as she looked out of the window where the sun begun to shine. “Look the storm is over.” then suddenly they heard voices and everyone left the room to greet the royal pair and their guests. 

“Were you two behaving while we were not home?” asked Aikka his oldest daughter smiling after the children had run up to their parents. 

“Yes daddy. Uhm…daddy?” 

“Yes sweetie?” 

“Who is kissing better, mommy or Jason’s daddy?” at that both Aikka and Jordan went crimson. 

“Wha…what?” the two sputtered in mortification, how did the girls find that out!

“Uhm…I told them the story about that little priceless accident.” said Rick grinning as he entered the entrance hall with the others. 

_Flashback_

_Eva sat on a big cushion in Indian stile while Jordan and Aikka were at it again. Why they were screaming at each other, she doubted even they knew. It went like that for about a full hour now when suddenly Rick opened the door and hit Jordan with it who tripped forth and landed directly on Aikka and their lips met. The unwanted kiss was followed by death silence until Eva broke out laughing. This caused two certain fathers to see what was so funny._

_Well the sight of a hysterically laughing queen and the king on the ground with the Avatar particularly laying on him with one hand on his chest and both blushing lead to a little misunderstanding regards the situation._

_After that both go a rather long lecture and Aikka needed to explain his father that 1. he wasn’t cheating on his wife, 2. he wasn’t cheating on his wife with another man, 3. he wasn’t cheating on his wife with another man who is her friend, 4. he wasn’t cheating on his wife with another man who is her friend right in front of her nose, 5. he wasn’t gay! While Jordan needed to explain Don Wei that 1. he was not doing THAT with aneother guy, 2. he was not doing THAT with Eva’s husband, 3. he was not doing THAT with Eva’s husband right in front of her, 4. he was not gay! This was not to easy considering that the king and Don were very tick headed._

_End flashback…_

“I still think that it looked funny.” giggled Eva. 

“Ah, cheer up Jordan” said Rick hitting the gunner on the back a little bit to hard, then he stumbled forth and crashed right into Aikka who turned around in that moment and they accidentally kissed again. This made the queen bust out laughing again and Rick decided that it would be wiser to run for his life then now were an angry king with bow and arrows after him and a weary pissed Avatar, both flushed crimson. 

“Ewww…” said Jason. 

“I think I like it more when daddy and mommy kiss.” said Maya while she and her friends watched the chase. 

“Adults are weird.” said Miko as she looked behind them at a gapping Don Wei, ex-king and fencing master and their parents who were on the floor laughing. 

To be continued…


	6. Everything is fair in Love and War

Aikka was walking around in their sleeping chambers while looking francticaly around. ”Now where could it be?” he asked himself out loud as he was looking around under the desk. 

“Aikka sweetie, what are you doing down there?” asked a famel voice and the poor king accidentally hit his head as he scrambled to get up. 

”Mother…please don’t give me the creeps and I’m not four anymore.” he said while rubbing his head. 

”Sorry darling, are you looking for this?” queen Serafina took out a black box and held it out to her son who immediately grabbed it. 

”Thanks mom.” he said while giving her a kiss on the check and running out of the room. 

”They grow up so fast, oh well, time to check my present for you two darlings.” said the queen smiling as she threw a last glance at a golden framed photo on the drawer. 

Meanwhile was everyone in the palace running around like crazy and preparing for the big day. Well except two people who were sitting around on the balcony and drinking tea. 

”Well Don, now it had been already since eight years that we are a family.” 

”I know what you mean Akreon, it was a rocky start though we come far.” 

”Yes, but I still feel that the best thing which could have happened to our kingdom was your daughter marrying my son.” 

”Well it was finally time that he proposed to her.” replied Don, even though as any father he did not like the idea to give his little angel to another man.

”Indeed.” the king replied, he had only needed two tries unlike his son.

_Flashback_

_This was it, Aikka had enough from his fights with Jordan, but he was not the only problem. In the last times had he thoughts that were not thoughts which a prince should have. He knew that he felt strongly for Eva, to be honest, he longed now since five years for her. In earth years counted would he be now twenty-one and she twenty, dam on his planet could they already be married since four years… As this thought crossed his mind he blushed. He and Eva married? That would be heaven. Yes he had decided he will propose to her!_

_**Three days later…**_

_The prince had tried many times to have a little alone time with Eva, but he now begun to have the strange feeling that someone up there saw this as some kind of a joke. Well he swore that if all this was Jordan’s work he would forget for a few minutes about his manners and give him the beating of his life. He tried so often, but something went every time wrong…_

_Try I._

_He tried to speak to her before breakfast, but before he could even say a single word Jordan run past them in his boxers and shirt._

_“I will use the bath first!” he yelled grinning._

_“Don’t even dare, I will take a shower first” Eva yelled and run after him._

_Try II._

_He wanted to ask her after breakfast, but then Ning and Skun asked her to help them with the dishes and then they will go shopping. At that he slammed his head against the table earning some strange stares from Stan, Ondai and Para-dice._

_Try III._

_He wanted to go for a walk with her when suddenly her father appeared and told her she had a call from Kyo and after that she went to make dinner._

_Try IV._

_On the beach where they all went he was about to ask her on a cliff._

_“Eva…”_

_“Yes Aikka?”_

_“Well…uhm…I wanted to…” he was about to finish when he was grabbed suddenly by two tentacles and pulled down._

_Eva run to the end of the cliff and looked down._

_“Great, Muir got him in the water.” said Jordan grinning._

_“Jordan we were talking!” she told him._

_“Ah, I don’t think that it was important.” he said and Eva pushed him in the water._

_Try V._

_He went with her in a nice café, but when he wanted to ask her they heard a cracking noise and then almost everyone of their friends except Spirit, Muir and Rush who were not there crashed down on their table._

 _♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓_

 _This was so frustrating, his heart felt as if it would break as would the necks f a few others._

_“Aikka.” he tensed at his name was called out with that lovely voice._

_“Eva, what are you doing up here on the roof?” he asked confused as she sat down beside him._

_“Well Rick told me that you are up here and so I come up.”_

_“I see.”_

_“So, you wanted to ask me something, but you never had the chance.” she said while looking at him, in the moonlight she almost looked like a goddess._

_“Yes.” he said and stood up while pulling her also to her feet. “But I will never give up until I get an answer.”_

_“Uhm…” she was blushing again at the warmth of his hands, then he suddenly kneeled down in front of her just like that time when he swore to protect her with his sword and bow._

_After they had returned to earth she searched for anything about knights and the time period they lived in, she found out that a knight only made this oath in front of the king or the queen. She blushed then at the thought that the prince saw her as someone from royal blood._

_Now was he again kneeling in front of her._

_“Eva Wei, winner of the Great Race of Oban, Princess of Earth and princess of my heart, I would feel honored as knight and heir to the throne of my planet if you would choose to be on my side as my soul-mate and queen.” he said as he placed a beautiful ring on her finger._

_Eva couldn’t say a word at first, prince Aikka just confessed to her and wants her as his bride. He doesn’t want a princess from his race, he wants her! Suddenly she threw herself in his arms, crying from happiness._

_“Yes, yes I want to be your wife.” she said and he hugged her back._

_After that they both sat there in each others arms, gazing up at the stars._

_“Uhm…Eva?”_

_“Hmm…”_

_“Isn’t it strange that we were not interupted by any of the others?”_

_“Now that you say it?”_

_**Meanwhile downstairs…**_

_Rick sat in his chair reading a book while grinning in a pleased way. He had buid four tickets to a horror movie which went on that day and sent Stan, Koji, Ning and Skun there. Rush was too interested in watching a Viking film in the tv and Spirit and Muir were playing chess while Ondai and Para-dice were out for ‘something’._

_Rick knew that Aikka wanted to confess to Eva then he saw him after one of his failed attempts to ask her and in Rick’s option was the nourasian prince the perfect partner for his little mouse. And there was nothing bad in helping the two out a little bit. He flipped to another page in his book when he heard an angry, muffled sound. He looked up from his book, gray-blue eyes glinting mischievously as he looked at Don, Jordan and the other aliens who were lying tied up on the ground._

_“Hey Don, don’t act like that, your daughter will be a beautiful bride if you ask me.” at that both Don’s and Jordan’s eyes went wide and gave a muffled sound that sounded like ‘WHAT!!!’. “Oh haven’t I told you, the prince wanted to confess to her and…” but when he looked to his captives he saw that Don and Jordan jumped out of the room._

_But after hearing a few crashes he could guess that they wanted to get on the roof._

_Ten minutes later the front door opened and two happy couples come in only to freeze down in the door then there in the living room they saw some of their friends tied up and Rick was trying to pull an also tied up Don Wei and Jordan from the stairs, but they held themselves there stubornly with their teeth._

_“Uhm…did we fall asleep while watching the film?” asked Stan confused at the scene, but then they saw Eva who almost glowed from happiness with Sul standing behind her._

_“Guy’s you will never guess what happened.” she said._

_“What?”_

_“Aikka asked me to merry him and I said yes.” she said smiling happily and Don and Jordan crashed to the ground then Rick let them go to hug Eva after she was let go by Ning and Skun._

_Three minutes later come Aikka also downstairs to them, he had to call home and tell his parents the news and that they can soon met Eva. When he reached the group his future-bride-to- be gave him a kiss on the lips._

_“Well Jordan, you know what they say ‘Everything is fair in Love and War’.” said Rick to a dumbfaulted and heartbroken Jordan._

_End flashback_

“So there are you two.” at that both Don and the king turned around to see their wives. 

”You will not get away from decorating this year.” said Maya as she grabbed Don’s ear, the queen doing the same and dragging their husbands inside. 

“Ouch…Se…Serafina…my beautiful lily…that hurts…itai…” 

To be continued…


	7. Wedding chaos and aftermarths part I.

The closest friends of the royal pair had already arrived and were helping by the decoration, the presents for the anniversary were put on a big table and the presents of the people in another room. 

Everyone was busy with something while happily chatting about old times, even king Akreon was helping, while cursing under his breath that he can’t say ‘no’ to his wife. He was the male from the both of them, he was the king and a strong knight and leader, so why can’t he say the simple little word ‘no’ in front of his wife? 

“Wow, your parents are already since eight years together.” said Miko in a dreamy voice. 

“I know what you mean, Uncle Rick told us many things about the time they spent on Alwas.” 

“Yeah, my dad told me about your dad’s betrayal.” chimmed up another voice at which the young princess scowled.

“Shut up Jason, dad wanted to protect mommy from the dumb crogs and they had grandpa and grandma kidnapped and threatened to kill them. Dad was by the whole race torn between his feelings for mommy and his feelings for his parents and people.” hissed Maya and glared at the boy. 

“Man, you even inherited your mom’s temper” he said while backing away a bit from the angry girl, his dad already warned him that if he gets her really pissed he should run. 

“Hey everyone.” said suddenly a famel voice from behind them which caused Maya to stop and to throw herself smiling in the girl's arms. 

“Syna, how are you?” she asked the other girl who smiled at her. _‘Great now she is smiling again, why can’t she act so around me? I mean, I’m her partner and we will be a team on the great race which my father wants to hold in seven years…’_ he thought while watching Maya. 

“Fine and you?” Syna was the daughter of Sul and also his appretience. She looked almost like a feminine version of her father, only with long curly blue locks. She and Miko were Maya’s two best friends, but Syna was also great friends with Molly then both were weary shy. 

“Fine, before that idiot opened his mouth.” she said while glaring at Jason. 

_‘Man, she really can get pissed of…’_ ’he thought. 

“Hey guys should we go outside for a bit? The adults already said that we are still to little to help fully.” said Salin while gesturing to everyone who was running around with flowers, ribbons, balloons and many other sorts of decoration at which the others nodded, but first decided to sit a bit out of the way before doing so though so they could still leave the adults to do their work. 

“Hey Stan, where should this one get?” asked Lord Furter as he observed a strange green plant he had found in one of the boxes. The children turned all in his direction and almost fell from their sitting spot by the window. 

“What do you mean by…a…” with that a very pale Stan edged away and hid behind the nearest thing or person he could find which happened to be poor Koji. 

“What? Is something wrong with my breath?” 

“Uhm…Lord Further, I remember that on the last Christmas party we made you knocked yourself out before we come to explain what a mistletoe is.” said Koji nervously. 

“Yes.” the alien nodded his head, it seemed that the brew they called 'eggnogh' was a rather storng drink for his race.

“Well, usually if two people stand under a mistletoe is it tradition that they kiss.” at that both mechanics watched as Further stared panic struck at the little plant and threw it away and hid himself also behind Koji. 

“Can I ask you two why you are molesting my husband?” asked an annoyed famel voice from behind them. All three males turned around to see a protective looking Ning standing there. 

“Uhm…we are going to work again.” said Stand as he and Lord Further edged away. 

“I think you scared them.” Koji said smiling. 

“I know, but now come I need your help.” she said smiling while taking his hand. 

“Well, I think Lord Further will never touch a mistletoe again…” begun Miko. 

“…only if he is alone in a room full of women.” ended Nico. 

“So, we should go now outside, but something makes me wonder.” 

“What Maya?” asked the young magician girl. 

“What do you think where the mistletoe is now?” at that everyone of the children begun thinking when they noted that the plant was nowhere to be seen.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Meanwhile was Jordan walking around and searching for Eva, he wanted to give her his present personally when he spotted something on the ground. The Avatar leaned down and observed it. 

“What on earth is a mistletoe doing here?” he asked out loud. 

“Jordan, did you see Eva?” at that Jordan looked up to see Aikka halfly ready for the party, then both mens eyes wandered down to the mistletoe and then back to each other. 

“Uhm…let us say we never saw the mistletoe…” said Jordan awkwardly, he would most definitely not kiss Aikka a third time! 

“I agree fully with you and now I’m going to look for my wife.” with that the king walked away leaving the Avatar to figure out what to do with the mistletoe. 

To be continued…


	8. Wedding chaos and aftermaths part II.

Aikka was still looking around the palace in search for Eva, on his way he met many of the servants who were trying to get everything done. This remembered him on the chaos they had on their wedding. 

_Flashback_

_It was a peaceful morning in Nourasia, the prince and his fiancé together with the bride’s family members and closest friends arrived on the other day. They had only halted on Oban because suddenly a wery hysteric Jordan appeared in the middle of the ship, cursing the Creators for giving him a hear attack. When they wanted to know what was wrong he disappeared and come back with a young woman with long pink hair and a moon painted on her check. Aikka who was holding Eva’s hand felt her tense and Don also gapped and by the look on Rick’s face, thought he had his sunglasses on, as well as by the other reactions he saw he guessed that the Earth Team knows this earth woman. He couldn’t help himself, but to think that she looked somewhat familiar. It was Eva’s faint voice which made him understand._

_"Mommy…”_

_After the hearth clenching reunion of the Wei family Maya explained that the Creators brought her back though she did not know their reasonings for it. Both Eva and Don were happy to see her again so all questions about the ground were quickly forgotten._

_“Well it is nice to finally met you Miss Wei, I must say you have a wonderful and talented daughter.” said Rick while greeting the woman._

_“Thank you.” she said, but was suddenly grabbed by the hand when her daughter pulled her to Aikka._

_“Mom, this is Prince Aikka from Nourasia, we are on the way to his home planet then he asked me to merry him and I said ‘yes’.” Eva sayd blushing and watched with nervous gazes as her mom looked Aikka over who seemed also nervous._

_“You are cute and I hope that you and my daughter will be happy together.” she said smiling and Jordan almost facefaulted. What was wrong with the taste of those women in that family!? He couldn’t and probably would never understand what on earth is so cute about the princy!_

_After they landed on Nourasia even Aikka was shocked by the warm welcoming, all his people were there and cheered for the pair. Flower rain fell on them as he walked down hand in hand with his bride to where his parents stood. His father looked emotionless like always, but Aikka could have sworn he saw approval flash in his dark eyes when he saw Eva. His mother on the other hand looked as if she would any second embrace the both of them in a bone crushing hug. They stopped in front of them, Caanan was about to faint as he saw Eva._

_She was not that girl he met on Alwas, she was now a beautiful woman with long hair an attractive figure which would make every famel jealous, but she still had that fire in her eyes and the same kind smile. He smiled at the fact that she still had those goggles and that star on her check, but now he could perfectly understand why his pupil wanted her on his side._

_“Mother, Father, this is Eva Wei winner of the Great Race of Oban.” he said while bowing respectfully._

_“It is a pleasure to met you your majesties.” Eva said as she also bowed, but she was a bit startled when she suddenly felt two arms wrap around her and pulling her in a warm hug._

_“Welcome in the family darling. It is so great to finally met you.” said the queen smiling as she hugged her new daughter-in-law._

_“My son, I must congratulate you for your choose.” whispered his father as he hugged his son for greeting, making Aikka blush._

_On the next morning Eva woke up to the sound of arguing, she quickly got dressed and went in the noise's direction. In the living room she saw her father in a heated up conversation with Aikka’s father while everyone was sitting and watching the fight as if it would be a live box fight on TV. She even saw how Jordan was eating pop-corn and Koji looking at the fight, her mom and the queen speaking about the wedding and Caanan was pulled in a bet between Stan and Rick about who will win the argument._

_“Uhm…what is this argument about?” she asked confused._

_“Morning darling, well we wanted to decide in which tradition the wedding should be made.” explained the queen._

_“Of course in Nourasian.” said the king._

_“Oh no, in Earth tradition.” Don proclaimed before the two men went back to their glarring match._

_“Why not combine.” at that everyone stared at her._

_“Such a perfect idea.” the queen said happily while both men looked thoughtfull before deciding in favour of the idea._

_And so it was settled, they made a list about the traditions they will have together, while Aikka was still sleeping peacefully in his bed. So the traditions were the following, but luckily both agreed to have decoration and a dinner._

_**Nourasian traditions:**_

_-the parents give the bride to the groom  
-both bride and groom wear a sword with them (at that every member of the earth team except Maya and Eva paled)   
\- both say their own wows   
-the bridesmaids stand on the bride's side with swords (at that Maya smiled and explained that on earth it is said that it is the bridesmaids duty to protect the bride, but she never knew that some would take this so literally.)  
-after the wedding they will be crowned to king and queen_

_**Earth traditions:** _

_-the bride wears the ‘Four wonders’ (at that Don recieved strange looks so Maya said that they are four things which bring luck to the pair)  
-the groom can’t see the bride on the day of their wedding only in the church then it brings unfortunates   
-the bouquet should be made of roses and lilies   
-the bride wears white (Don insisted that after they told him that their wedding dress is red. Don needed to explain that white stands for the bride’s pureness and virginity.) _

_The only strange thing was that after that everyone looked at Eva who blushed and in that same moment stepped the unknowing groom inside._

_“Morning everyone.” he said sleepily._

_“My son did you and your bride mate?” asked the king and Aikka went bet red. ‘Please tell me I’m still sleeping and that my father didn’t just ask me this in front of Eva and her family…’ the poor prince thought._

_“No.” said Eva and she heard her father, Rick and Jordan let out a relieved sight._

_“Well then Don, she will be in white.”_

To be continued…


	9. Wedding chaos and aftermaths part III.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, this had been mentioned by the first posting of the story back then, but the hunting for bride and groom is something which had actualy happened on the wedding of my uncle, the guest spent nearly two hours hunting after either of them... though the mouse running out of the kitchen was another story...
> 
> P.S.: also regards the last chapter regards the king's question this idea come when I remembered a proverb from ethic class back then in highschool "Királyi vér nem szennyez." which basically means in English _"Royal blood doesn’t soil.”_

Aikka shuddered at that part of the memory, he had just woken up and his father needed to ask _**THAT**_ instead of a simple _‘Good morning’_ , in that moment he wanted to scream. And that wasn’t even the hardest part after that they fell victims to the in their option _‘dressmakers and seamstresses from Hell’_ , he had spent more then three hours standing on one spot and still got peeked by those damn needles and then the running to the florist, their only luck was that the palace cook said that he could make a cake with eight layers. 

_Flashback_

_It was the morning of the wedding when the door to the prince’s chambers was opened carefully, nine shadows sneaked inside and walked up to the bed._

_“Why the heck couldn’t the two get a separated room.” growled one of the shadows as he looked at the young woman who was peacefully sleeping beside the prince._

_“Because they will get married.” said the other voice._

_“Jordan stop bickering.”_

_“Ok, Rick…” he said annoyed._

_The queen and Maya grabbed Eva carefully and begun to walk with the sleeping girl outside, but Serafina turned once around and gave her husband a good luck kiss._

_“Uhm…what was that for?” asked Koji feeling a bit strange, not by the gesture, but because it seemed to be more then something shared between a pair._

_“Uhm…Akreon could you please explain us why we are standing here in armors?” asked Don as he looked over at the king, Caanan, Jordan, Stan, Koji, Rick and himself who were all standing in armors._

_“Uhm…well…” Caanan looked over at the king._

_“Well there is something you need to know about the only flaw of my son” said the king and everyone stared confused at him._

_Meanwhile outside in one other room…_

_Serafina and Maya were bathing a half groggy Eva, they wanted to do it themselves as suddenly…_

_HOW DARE YOU COMING IN MY ROOM AND WAKE ME UP!!!! they heard Aikka roaring in anger._

_“AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!”_

_“MOMMY!!!!”_

_“NOW I KNOW WHY WE NEEDED TO WEAR ARMORS!!!”_

_“Well it sounds like as if they got Aikka awake.” said Serafina smiling._

_“Yes, but I still hope that they get ready.” said Maya smiling, she and the queen were almost like sisters while it was frightening how similar the two women were in the same way as their husbands._

_After four hours of making everything ready was everything finally set and the guests were also there and they still had two and one half hours before the ceremony begun. It was a nice surprise that beside their friends the leaders of their planets also come to the wedding and they also invited the president with Eva’s school mates and teachers from her new and also from her boarding school. They all come two days before the wedding, Eva who needed to greet the guests from earth did this with pleasure._

 _♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓_

 _The gigantic ship landed and the door opened. The humans stepped out and looked around amazed._

_“I welcome you all to Nourasia.” said Eva smiling as she saw everyone come outside._

_“Eva!” screamed Kyo in joy as she run down to her friend and hugged her._

_“Hay Kyo.” she said while hugging back._

_“Wow, nice dress.” said Eric as he looked Eva over who wore a royal nourasian dress._

_“Miss Wei we still need to have a talk about you running away!” shrieked the director of her old school._

_“But Miss, we should first hear why she called us here.” said Miss Miranda, she was the only teacher in her school who she liked. She looked smiling at everyone she knew from back then on earth._

_“Uhm…Mr. President you didn’t tell them?” asked Eva the president and grinned on the inside as her old director paled about the fact that she dares to speak in such a way with the president._

_“To be honest no.” he said smiling._

_“Then well…” but then she suddenly heard footsteps behind her, she turned around to see Aikka and Caanan walk up to them. After a while begun the prince to wear his long hair in a loose pony tail which made him look more handsome._

_“So your guests have arrived?” he asked smiling as he stepped beside her._

_“Hey who are those pixie eared guys in those weird costumes.” said one of the guys from her old school who liked to tease her._

_Eva thought she would go over to him and punch him right in the face, Caanan and Aikka looked only confused, but from Eva’s glare they guessed that this was some sort of offending. When Eva wanted to act she was suddenly stopped by hysterical laughing which come from above them. Everyone looked up to see Jordan floating above then and holding his stomach while laughing._

_“Hahahaha…pixie eared…hahahaha…this is priceless…” he said between laughing._

_“And who is that floating guy in the pink dress?” asked the same boy and Jordan crashed to the ground._

_“DO YOU LITTLE PUNK KNOW THAT YOU ARE SPEAKING HERE WITH THE AVATAR, RULER OF THE WHOLE GALAXY!!!” Jordan screamed and the guy lost his grin._

_“It is my pleasure to finally met you and congratulate for the defeating of the crogs.” said the president while shaking Jordan’s hand._

_“So now that we are over that I invited you all here as my guests.” Eva said grinning._

_“Guests for what?” asked Eric._

_“To the wedding of me and my Earth Princess.” said Aikka as he wrapped his arms around Eva’s waist._

_“Shortly followed by the crowning ceremony.” said Caanan as he turned away from the gapping humans. “Prince Aikka, Princess Eva we should head now back to the palace, there is still much that needs to be done._

 _♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓_

 _It was only one hour now till the wedding and the parents and closest friends sat in the living room chatting._

_“Maya, you mentioned by the making of the lists something about the ‘wonderful four’ what is that exactly?” asked the queen curiously._

_“Well that is easy, every bride must wear on her wedding day for things, 1. Something old, in our family is this a ring which was passed down by generations. This represents the bound of the pair to they family and their ancestors.” at that both the king and the queen nodded together with Caanan, this was something really acceptable. “2. Something blue, by us that are earrings on earth is blue the colour of loyalty, it represents the loyalty of the pair to each other and their love. 3. Something borrowed, and thank you that you borrowed us that necklace.”_

_“Don’t mention it.”_

_“It represents that we have only this one life which we got from or parents and from which we borrow parts to our friends when we spend time with them and which one day we will give back and the 4. must be something new that was the ground why I went out to buy a tiara, the new object symbolizes that the pair will face every new day together.”_

_“Hmm…yes this sounds truly interesting.” said the king._

_“This is truly a beautiful tradition.” said the queen smiling. They were all smiling as suddenly the door bust open revealing an out of breath Minro._

_“Minro what happened?” asked the queen._

_“The…the princess…disappeared…”_

_“Oh great, don’t tell me that she got scared.” with that everyone run out of the room to find the bride._

_They found her after ten minutes sitting on the balcony of one of the rooms on the fifth floor after they brought her back, they got the news on half of the way that now the prince disappeared. So after they found Aikka, Eva disappeared again and then again the prince._

_“Where in hell did my son disappear again to.” the king groaned._

_So they begun to run around more and in the end they couldn’t find neither of the two._

_“Where could the two be?” asked Caanan._

_“Di…did some of you…ever think about te…the idea to install a lift or something like that…?" panted Stan._

_“I don’t want to see a stair in my life ever again…” Rick said._

_They found both of them on two different floors and so they could finally begin._

_Everyone was sitting in the gigantic chapel, some of the guests to be more correct the ones from Eva’s boarding school stared frightened at some of the other guests._

_Everyone was waiting excitedly as suddenly the music begun which signaled the bride’s arrival, every gaze turned to the two doors as they slowly begun to open…_

To be continued…


	10. Weddings and anniversaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't we authors just love it when the characters themselves give you the brst plot ideas?

Aikka slowly begun to get nervous, he was now almost everywhere in the palest, but he still couldn’t find Eva. He searched for her now since four hours and by the sentence _‘looking everywhere’_ he meant really everywhere! As he turned into another of the many halls of their home which could be sometimes a real labyrinth, even for the ones living there, he suddenly remembered that he still hasn’t searched in the garden, the stall and the racing and arching grounds where she also liked to be. So the king turned around and went out in the gigantic garden where he hoped to find Eva. Colourful flowers were blooming everywhere in the garden, soft grass and bushes glittered in their emerald colour in the warm golden sunlight and there surrounded by the flowers stood the one whose beauty could be not compared to any other woman’s, his queen. Shining like the goddess Itani, the queen of all gods and goddesses herself. He smiled as he spotted his beloved beetle G’dar on her side watching protectively over her. Except him and a few times, but only a few times Caanan, was Eva the only one who G’dar accepted near him and tried to protect. He grinned at the sudden memory which entered his mind by that thought; it was a scene which happened one year before he asked her to merry him. 

_Flashback_

_Aikka was standing outside and washing G’dar who purred at the attention of his rider, the beetle needed to be cleaned, but because of his impulsive character only the prince could get near him without the fear to have his head bitten of. Eva was of course there to help him so that they could work faster and because you can’t wash a giant beetle without getting yourself also wet, Aikka choose to not have a shirt on this time, only pants while Eva did the same with the only difference that beside that she had a dark blue bikini top on, both were bare feeted._

_“Eva, could you please come here and help me please?” she nodded and walked over to him, but she accidentally slipped on the soapy grass and fell right into Aikka’s arms._

_Both blushed at the sudden body contact, but then they heard someone clear his throat behind them. When they turned around and let immediately go of each other they looked at a wery annoyed looking Avatar._

_“Did I come in the wrong moment?” he asked looking at the blushing duo._

_“Jordan, Aikka only asked me to help him.” Eva said looking still a bit flushed. ’I would have never thought that you could get such muscles from archery and sword fighting…Uhm and to be honest it wasn’t that bad to be held by him.’ she thought as she glanced a bit over at the flushed prince. ‘He is cute when he is blushing.’_

_“By what, getting easier into your pants?” at that booths blush deepened. ‘Stupid hormones.’ both cursed mentally._

_“No Jordan, she is helping me by washing G’dar.” said the prince mater of factly as he gestured to said creature._

_“Aha, so the giant ladybug needs a bath?” he asked sarcastically as suddenly said ‘ladybug’ begun shrieking and to run in Jordan’s direction. “Oh damn…HELP!!!” he screamed while G’dar run after him._

_“I should have warned him that G’dar is really sensitive and wery harsh around others except us two and a few times Caanan.” Aikka said, but he did not sound in any way as if he would feel sorry regards this incident._

_“And I should have warned him that I have once explained G’dar what a ladybug is…” Eva said which made the prince grin on the inside._

_Both sighed as they watched Jordan running around screaming like a mad man while a wery angry looking G’dar was chasing him, so much about getting him clean._

_“Aikka, do you want me to get ice cream for us?” Eva asked suddenly, the chase did not look as if it would end anytime soon and she had a sudden carving for something sweet._

_”I will help you.” with that both went inside to get ice cream while Jordan was left outside still ‘playing’ unwanted tag with Aikka’s beetle._

_“AIKKA! EVA! DON’T LEAVE ME HERE! HELP ME! AIKKA, THIS IS ALL YOUR FOULT!!!” screamed the Avatar while cursing that his robe was so long and he needed to hold it up by running as if it would be a dress._

_End Flashback_

Aikka pushed the memory grinning away as he slowly neared Eva who was now petting G’dar on the head. She was still as beautiful as on their wedding day eight years ago. 

_Flashback_

_The gigantic doors opened and in stepped Don Wei in a black tux and his wife Maya in a sky blue dress, both stood proudly on the two sides of their daughter holding their hands out to the bride to place hers on them. When they entered was the groom about to faint together with Jordan and many gasps left the guests mouths, others only smiled._

_Eva wore a long white wedding dress which glowed in a silvery shine every time the sunrays hit it which shone through the gigantic rosette windows, her shoulders were bare, but her arms were cowered with two long slaved glowes. The dress hugged her body perfectly, letting her appear like an angel which come from Heaven or in the aliens’ option like a flesh turned goddess._

_“That is the human in whom the prince fell in love with on the great race?” said one of the baronesses who were invited._

_“She is really the Earth Princess…” said another._

_“I have never thought that such a beauty exists on such a little planet.” said one of the lords._

_“Yes our prince has a wery delicate taste.” said one other admiringly._

_“She is the one who defeated Kross and Toros and won on Oban? I would have never thought that she was so pretty, I had certainly the wrong image of her in my mind.”_

_“I know what you mean dear, it is hard to believe that someone who looks so delicate could stand against the Crogs.”_

_“She is so beautiful.”_

_Eva finally reached Aikka and Don took both of her hands in his and guided them to Aikka’s._

_“With this I give you my daughter, be always loyal to her and protect her.” with that he walked over to his seat and the prince smiled at his princess._

_“Dear family, friends and royalty. We come together on this wonderful day filled with hopes and happiness to wed the future rulers of our beloved kingdom.” begun the priest. “But we will not only unite two souls on this day, no my dear friends we will unite two worlds with each other and hope that this new bond will never fade as the love between these two young people will hold for eternity. Now before we unite them is here in the room someone who doesn’t want this holly uniting? If yes then he may speak now or fall silent about it forever.” said the priest._

_Silence fell over the room and strangely many eyes turned to Jordan who was standing two steps away from Aikka who also looked at him tightly holding Eva’s hand as if fearing that she would be ripped away from him._

_“Hey, why are you all giving me those pleading looks?” he asked with a smile. “It was a fair fight and you won Aikka and believe me if I would say even a wrong word then Eva over there would probably use that sword on her side or one of the bows from her brides maids and use me as target and believe me, no Crog can be compared to her when she gets really mad. You two belong together so stop with this.” he said and then looked to the priest. “Hey pops continue, I’m beginning to feel rather ridiculous in these nourasian clothing I was forced to wear.” at that both Eva and Aikka smiled while whispering ‘Thank you Jordan’._

_“Uhm…so if no one has something against this bonding then could we please have the rings?” everyone looked to the side where one of Aikka’s cousins come with a red plush pillow on which you could see two golden rings. As he reached the pair both took the rings and turned to the other._

_“With this ring I take you as my wife, my queen and my soul mate. I swear to you to protect and respect you, Eva my Earth Princess the day I first met you was the happiest day of my life, we made it through many things good and bad and our love stood still strong. I love you with all my heart and would give up all my rankings and my kingdom only to hear you say that you will stand on my side forever. I swear to you my love that I will never disappoint you and I will love you forever.” he said and put the ring on her finger. In that moment both heard many dreamy sighs from the female guests._

_“With this ring I accept you as my husband, my king, my soul mate. I swear that I will stand forever on your side to guide you and to love you with all my heart. Since the first day we met you gave your trust to me, giving me strength. We went through many things and our love got stronger even if there were others who wanted to rip us away from the other, you risked so much only to protect me and I could never ask for a better and truer proof that you love me.” she said while putting the ring on Aikka’s finger. After that she glanced one last time behind her to look at her parents who looked proudly at her and Rick gave her a thumbs up._

_“Now in the name of our gods and goddesses and the power which was given to me I unite you as husband and wife and now may I ask for the crowns?” One of the royal guards stepped inside holding the crowns. Both kneeled down in front of the priest and everyone looked excited at the scene. “ As it is an old tradition in our kingdom to crown the new king and queen after they are wed, so will it be on this day as it will be for as long as Nourasia exists.” he said and took a sword in his hand. To say that the human guests who did not get the explaining about nourasian traditions got a little shocked would be to nice. The priest held the sword in front of the pair and both touched it with their hands. “Swear on this sword that you will do everything to be kind and strong rulers who will protect their people and never disappoint them.”_

_“We swear with our blood.” both said as they pulled their hands over the sharp edge, letting a few drops of crimson blood drip on the sword. After that both pulled their own swords out and leaned on them._

_“So shall it be, with the power given to me I crown you both to King and Queen of Nourasia.” with that he placed the crowns on their heads and they stood up. “My king you may kiss now your queen.” said the old nourasian smiling as both turned to each other and they lips met._

_At that most of the guests stood up cheering and clapping for the two, others only did the last smiling while some tried to hold back their tears. Before they went out to meet their people Eva gave the priest a quick kiss on the check and thanked him._

_“There is no need to thank me my queen, may the gods bless you and guide you on your way.” he said smiling. ‘She will be a good queen and a wonderful wife and mother.’ he said telepathically to both the new and the old king._

_The priest went out on the balcony and looked down at the waiting people._

_“People of Nourasia, it fills my old heart with pleasure and pride to introduce you King Aikka and Queen Eva!” he said and stepped to the king’s left, right beside the cancellour and the old king and queen. Eva’s parents stood on their daughter's side and listened to the happy cheers of the people as they greeted their new rulers, their other friends stood in the door watching the scene._

_“Hmm, when you watch this you would think that you went back in time.” said Mr. Thomass, Eva’s history teacher._

_“The little mouse will be a great queen.” said Rick proudly._

_“I can’t believe all this…I’m only dreaming…” whined the director of Eva’s old school while she was still sitting on her place and holding her head._

_“I…I can’t believe that Eva…that little annoying girl who always run around in guy's clothing…has now married a prince from another planet and is now queen…” stammered Brittany one of the most popular girls in the boarding school as she was surrounded by her two ‘friends’._

_“Wow, hey Kyo do you think that from now on we all need to call Eva from now on Queen Eva?” asked Eric the brown haired girl._

_“No, you can still call her Eva.” said Koji._

_“I can’t believe that Eva is now married, this is all so touching.” said Rush._

_“I know what you mean, hankie?” said Lord Further who was crying and offered Rush also one of his hankies._

_“Thank you.” he said while whipping away his tears._

_After they got finally inside there were only a few traditions which were still left. First one which was surprisingly tradition on both planets was the throwing of the bride’s bouquet. This was ‘luckily’ caught by Eva’s boarding school director and you could see every male in the radius of four hundred meters quickly edge away or hide behind the nearest female they could find, mostly the poor janitor tried to flee. Then come a tradition by which the groom threw something and who caught it married next, well most of the males paled and took up a mad dash out of the way when they saw that Aikka was throwing his…dagger…_

_“I swear, Aikka planned to hit me with that thing.” complained Jordan as he stood beside Rick after he run from the dagger._

_“Why do you think that? Jordan you are getting a bit paranoid, don’t you think?” in that exact moment landed the dagger with the sharp end in the ground right a half centimeter before Jordan._

_“What did you say again?” he asked while looking at the wide eyed ex racer who pulled his sunglasses a bit up to look at the weapon._

_“Uhm…”was the only thing Rick could say, but then they suddenly heard glass clinging and every gaze turned to the little podium._

_“Our dear guests, family and friends it is now time that the young pair cuts the cake.” said King Akreon smiling as he handed his son and new daughter-in-law the knife._

_Both cut the cake and Eva begun grinning._

_“Aikka you remember that I told you about a tradition which is in a way childish, but it is still a tradition by us on Earth.” she said still smiling evilly._

_“Yes, but why are…” he couldn’t end his sentence then in that exact moment smeared Eva the cake piece in his face. Down by the guests begun Jordan to laugh at the scene, mostly after Aikka did the same with Eva, but then he stopped as two cake slices smacked him right in the face. The Avatar looked up to see the smirking pair._

_“You know that this means war?” he asked grinning as he threw another piece, hitting Don Wei right in the face. “Uhm…ups…”_

_“Jordan…”_

_“Uhm…yes sir?” he asked gulping._

_“You will regret to ever have done this.” said Don as he grabbed a piece of cake and attacked Jordan._

_This all escaled into a little food war by which everyone took his part laughing happily and having fun, even the royal guests had fun by this little tradition and made a mental note to do that on their own or their families weddings. After that everyone was dancing and chatting happily._

_“Daddy, did you see Aikka, I can’t find him?” asked the young queen as she walked up to her father and Don smacked himself on the face._

_“Please don’t tell me we need to repeat that searching game.” he said, he had no desire for that._

_“Queen Eva, don’t worry the king will soon return, but before that wants his father king Akreon to have a little talk with him…even if I think he comes a few years late with this one…” said Caanan looking a bit annoyed as suddenly everyone heard Aikka scream._

_Every gaze turned in the direction from which the king’s cry come and sweatdropped. King Akreon was smiling while holding Aikka’s feet, pulling his son with him who was desperately digging his nails in the ground to hold onto something._

_“Dad, please quit it!” the young man whined._

_“Aikka this is something every father must talk about with their son.” said the king ignoring his son’s protests._

_“Don’t you think that this comes a little bit too late? Eva please save me…” he whined, while not noticing that Jordan had a video camera in his hand and was grinning like a mad man._

_Later that evening went everyone to bed or home._

_“Hey, when do you think will we get the news that Eva will have a baby?” asked Eric grinning._

_“Well it could happen any time.” said Jordan, feeling his stomach knot. Ok Eva with a baby would be a cute sight, but Eva doing that with Aikka was a disturbing sight in Jordan’s option._

_“Hmm…don’t know I mean, I doubt that she will get pregnant right after the first time.” said Stan, but then he felt a pat on his shoulder. “Uhm…what is it Skun?” he asked as he saw his girlfriend stand behind him…blushing and nervous? Something was wrong with this picture. ”Baby what is wrong?”_

_“Uhm…well if you all are already by this theme, then I think I should tell you that…uhm…I’m pregnant…” at that Jordan’s jaw hit the floor and the loud ‘thump’ told everyone that Stan fainted from the news._

_“Well congratulations Skun.” said Koji smiling._

_“Thanks, uhm…Koji do you think that Stan will be also happy?” she asked while gesturing to the out cold mechanic sprawled out on the floor._

_“Sure, I think most men react in a different way to this news I mean look at Jordan he is stiff frozen from shock.” he said grinning while pointing at Jordan who looked like a wery idiotic looking statue._

_**Meanwhile by Aikka and Eva**_

_Aikka was carefully walking with his bride in his arms up to their room. He only halted for a minute then they could have sworn that they heard some of the others scream, but both shrugged it of. They finally reached their room and Aikka opened the door carefully as to not drop Eva by accident which would be a bad start._

_The room was lit with candles and everywhere were red rose petals on the ground and on the red silk bed sheets. Aikka placed Eva carefully on the bed and kneeled down in front of her, taking her delicate hands in his._

_“I still can hardly believe that you are finally here by me my Earth Princess. You don’t know how often had I dreamt of this moment that you are here in my kingdom, on my side as my queen.” one of Eva’s hands slipped from his hands and went up to his check._

_“But now I’m here my prince and I will never leave you, this is a promise.” she said as she leaned down and kissed him softly. It was an innocent promise, but soon those words will be the most important words to them._

_Aikka stood up smiling, but was a bit startled as Eva grabbed him and pulled him down on top of her. Soon both let the swords fall on the ground and were caught in a heated up kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. Clothing were quick thrown to the ground, but still carefully, hands roared over they bodies exploring that what they will soon claim as theirs, each finger leaving a burning trail behind._

_The young king looked proudly over the naked body beneath him. It was in a way still hard to believe that this truly beautiful woman choose him, she could have everyone, but she held on the feelings they felt back then on Alwas and on Oban. H placed soft butterfly kisses on her neck and slowly went down on her body. Taking in her sweet scent, which enchanted him. He felt his need for her, but he needed to be patient and wait for her to be ready._

_Eva let her hands explore her lovers body, the heat rising around them. It was hard to believe that she was not dreaming and this was the reality. A soft moan escaped her lips as Aikka’s lips found they way to one of her pink nipples, gently sucking at them._

_“A…Aikka…” she panted._

_“What is it Eva?” he asked while softly stroking her sweaty face. She didn’t answer, but surprised him as she pulled they bodies closer to each other. Aikka understood and placed himself in front of her entrance. After his ‘little’ and most of all unwanted talk with his father and his rather strange way to explain thing he knew that it usually hurt for women to do it the first time so he tried to be as gentle as he could._

_Eva clenched the sheets as Aikka entered her virgin body with the tip of his penis. She knew that it would hurt like hell, but she knew that Aikka would never hurt her on purpose. She nodded for him to continue, after a while could Aikka feel her barrier; he leaned down and kissed her on the lips as he buried himself fully in her soft body, muffling the scream of pain which wanted to escape her lips with his. Eva threw her arms around Aikka’s neck burying her nails in his shoulders. Little teardrops glistered in the corner of her eyes which he kissed gently away. Eva could hardly believe how much it hurt, a crash with the Arrow against a mountain wouldn’t cause so much pain, but she was thankful that Aikka waited for her to get adjusted to the feeling of him inside her._

_After a while felt Aikka that Eva begun to move her hips, signaling him that the pain dimmed. And soon the pain which Eva felt was replaced by burning pleasure which flew through her body like hot water. She moaned softly every time they hips met in perfect synchrony. After a while she signaled for Aikka to move faster and he complained gratefully to her wish. Both felt the heat boiling up in they bodies and after a while both reached they edge, screaming the others name as they laid down in the cool sheets._

_“I love you.” Aikka whispered as he pulled his mate closer to his body._

_“I love you to.” Eva whispered as she drifted in sleep together with her lover._

_But as both fell asleep from tiredness they didn’t notice the big window opening. An icy wind blew through the room and blew the candles out letting the room be filled by shadows. Two blood red eyes looked down at the sleeping couple._

_“Dear king be happy with Eva as long as you can, then soon by the Moon celebration in nine years from today on counted I will return and claim what belongs to me. But for now sleep well…my daughter….”_

_And the shadow disappeared, but the symbol on the medallion which Rick once gave to Eva on Alwas begun to glow crimson._

_End Flashback_

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

“Happy eight marriage anniversary!” yelled everyone happily as Aikka and Eva entered the room. 

“Mommy, daddy this is for you.” said Maya and Molly in union as they held up a big bouquet of flowers. 

“Thank you.” said Eva smiling while picking up Maya and Aikka, Molly. 

“Ok guys it is time for the party and then for the presents.” said Jordan grinning while gesturing for the band to play the music.

_I feel I'm killing time, my life is slipping by  
There has to be someone who feels the same as I  
I long to find a love that's deep and strong and true  
There has to be someone who wants the same things too  
As soon as I find her  
My world will start turning  
But real love is elusive  
That's something I'm learning_

“Jason, why is your dad grinning like an idiot?” asked Maya, looking suspicious. 

“Don’t know uhm Maya…would…” 

“Hmm…what is it?” she asked looking at the blushing boy. 

“Well uhm…I…” but he was suddenly interupted as Rick stepped over to them. 

“Hey kids.” he said smiling. 

“Uncle Rick will you dance with me?” 

“Sure little mouse.” the man said as he took her little hand and both walked away leaving a gapping Jason behind.

_They say I'm very young, I'm going through a phase  
And I must learn to curb my adolescent ways  
There must be more to life than what my eyes have seen  
But every yesterday becomes a might-have-been  
I am longing  
For someone to hold me  
And tell me while we're dancing  
What no one has told me_

”Damn...I was so close. It is not that hard to take someone’s hand and say _’Would you like to dance with me darling?'_ There, that is not that hard.” he said annoyed, but suddenly he heard someone clearing his throat from behind him. The dual haired boy looked down at his left hand which was currently holding another hand. He turned nervously around to the owner of the hand and found himself face to face with one annoyed looking Salin. 

“Sorry to disappoint you mate, but I don’t swing that way.” he said and the other sweatdropped, immediately letting the others hand go.

_All days are the same without love  
Sundays, Tuesdays, Thursdays_

”Ehm…sorry Salin…” he said while turning away. _’I’m such an idiot…’_

_Strange how nothing ever changes  
Summers, springs and winters drift by_

”You know that you are still so beautiful as on our wedding.” said Aikka while he was dancing with his wife. 

”Are you really sure that you hadn’t drunk some of the vine before the party?” she asked jokingly. 

“I’m wery positive about that. Eva you made me to the happiest man in the galaxy when you become my wife. You gave me two beautiful daughters and beside that are you a wonderful queen and mother in one.” he said while leaning down and capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

_All days are the same without love  
When no one's beside you  
Who cares if the moon seems closer  
Or the stars seem brighter  
All days are the same without love  
But with love the days grow  
Each one's an adventure  
Anything can happen  
No heart ever ages  
Each day's been created  
For you_

”You know, when we first met I would have never thought that we would end up one day together.” whispered Ning while wrapping her arms around her husband’s neck. 

”Well to be honest I also would heve never thought that I would one day be together with a beautiful alien.” Koji said smiling as he watched Ning blush. _’She is so cute when she is blushing.’_ he thought as he looked down at her. In the last years he grew a bit, but Stan was still taller then him.

_All days are the same without love  
But with love the days grow  
Each one's an adventure  
Anything can happen  
No heart ever ages  
Each day's been created  
For you_

“Do you remember our wedding day?” she asked playfully.

“How could I forget and I think Jordan will also never forget it?” he said grinning as both looked over to Stan and Skun who were also dancing.

_All days are the same without love_

_Flashback_

_It was one and a half month since Eva and Aikka got married and now were all the friends together again for another wedding, but this time it was a double wedding._

_The two grooms Stan and Koji stood nervous in front of the altar, well this time was Stan a bit more nervous then Koji then he was not only about to merry a gorgeous woman, but she was also carrying his child under her heart, a childe that was partly his and partly hers. Aikka and Eva suggested that they should hold the wedding on Nourasia and so they were here. Everyone was waiting excited as suddenly the double doors of the church opened and in stepped a grinning Miguel with the two brides on his side._

_Skun wore a white sleeveless wedding dress which reached only to her knees, on her hands she wore short gloves and on her head a long veil. Ning on the other hand had a long wedding dress with long sleeves, but the most surprising about her was that this time Ning wore her hair down. By the sight of the two innaians both mechanics agreed that they looked beautiful. Miguel was also happy for his two pupils, not many mechanics go to work as mechanics by a race on another planet and find there true love._

_“Am I the only one here who is not into this marriage thing?” asked Jordan after the ceremony while he sat on a chair with crossed legs and arms folded in front of his chest. Suddenly he felt some weights land in his lap. “What the…?” Jordan looked down curious in his lap as he suddenly spotted the two bride bouquets. “Oh crap…”_

_This was the last word the Avatar could say before he begun to run for his life with all unmarried and single women already on his heels. To say that Aikka found this scene rather amusing would be an understatement even if Jordan kept screaming ‘This is your entire fault Aikka’, but this is another story…_

To be continued…


	11. Innocent question part I.

It was again a beautiful morning in the kingdom of Nourasia, in the palest were usually only the servants up at this time. A little girl walked around the big halls, sleepily rubbing her blue eyes with her little hand, in the other pulling a stuffed dragon behind herself. She was passing one of the rooms when she heard a few servants speak. 

_“Oh darling, when is your duty time?”_ asked a famel voice. 

_Don’t be silly Minoa, I’m only in the sixth month.”_ answered one other. 

_“I can hardly wait for the baby to be born, please call me if it is time.”_

_“Do you think I’m as crazy asto not to call you? I want you as the godmother, if you don’t come then I will go to your house, break the door down and drag you with me to the hospital.”_

_“Yes and poor Wora runs behind you while standing in front of a heart attack. The poor guy who got you.”_ then three giggles were heard.

The child listened for a few more seconds and carefully pushed the door open. All three maids turned to the door and smiled at the entering child. 

“God morning princess Maya. It is quet unusual for you to be already up this early.” said one of the maids with beautiful long black hair and emerald eyes. 

“I was thirsty she said.”

“I will get you a glass moru juice.” said the maid as she left hurriedly. 

“What were you talking about?” she asked innocently. 

“Oh, we were talking about me having soon a baby.” said a maid with shoulder length brown hair as she put her hands on her belly while kneeling down in front of the girl. “Would you like to touch, you can feel it moving.” she said and put Mayas little hands on her stomach when she nodded eagerly. 

“It…it moves…” she said in excitement. 

“Yes, you did this also in your mother's belly.” 

“Oh yes, I have really thought that our poor king will get a heart attack before the queen comes to the third month.” said the third maid as she set the child on a couch right in the moment when the other come with the juice. 

“Would you like us to tell you?” 

“Yes please.” 

_Flashback_

_Aikka was walking around in circles, he was too nervous, Eva didn’t feel well in the mornings and needed to throw up every time. This practical time she only glanced down on her breakfast and in the next second was she out of the room, leaving everyone frozen in shock and confusion. So after she left his mother went after her and shortly after that the royal doctor come and was by his wife and mother since a whole hour!_

_“My king, you should rest a bit before you collapse.”_

_“But Caanan, I know that there is something not normal with my wife and no one wants to tell me what it is!” the king wailed and he was right by that, then after one half an hour he tried to listen to what the doctor spoke about, but then in that exact moment opened his mother the door and sued him away like a little child who did something bad._

_“I know, but now come.” the old master knew that his pupil was worried, but he couldn’t let him worry to death, Eva would kill him if that happened._

_After two more hours was Aikka looking like a wreck as he sat in the livingroom with his teacher and his father. Suddenly the door opened and in come Eva’s parents, Rick, the two mechanics and their wives, you could already see on Skun’s belly that she was pregnant and they also knew the news already that Ning was also expecting, and of course Jordan with Kyo and Eric._

_“Aikka, your mother called us to hurry here what is with my daughter!”_

_“Don calm down.” said Rick after he looked at the poor ruler who was on the verge of crying from worry._

_Suddenly the door opened again and in come queen Serafina with Lady Atra, both supporting Eva._

_“Eva, are you al…” but Jordan didn’t end his question then suddenly a shadow run past him, nearly sending the Avatar against the wall._

_“Eva are you all right?” Aikka asked worried while holding his wife’s hand._

_“She could be not better.” said queen Serafina smiling when Maya and the other three females in the room looked at Eva they also begun to smile knowingly._

_“Uhm…is it just me or do you have also a strange feeling about that what everyone is smiling here about?” asked Jordan feeling a bit creped out by all the smiling girls._

_“Well,…uhm…” Eva begun, but her blush made her lose her voice._

_“I’m going to be a grandmother!” the queen chimed in smiling and suddenly she was greeted by death silence which was broken shortly by several ‘thump’ noises._

_“Uhm…Lady Atra, would you please be so kind and look if the doctor is still here?” Eva asked as she looked at the still smiling female part of her friends and on the others who fainted._

_“Of course your majesty.” with a bow she left._

_“Wow, little mouse your dad and sweetheart took it rather well.” said Rick grinning at the out cold Don on the floor._

_“Koji is so cute when he is unconscious.” said Ning in a dreamy voice. “What?” she asked suddenly as she noticed that everyone was staring at her strangely._

_After that come eleven months of pure torture and ‘duty training’. After Eva found out that she will be for whole eleven months in this state she even tried to strangle Aikka while Jordan was cheering and jumping around like a cheerleader. After five months they all got the news from the birth of Stan’s son and the birth of the twins on Koji’s part. Aikka had spent many nights awake to see if Eva was alright, her moodswings were frightening even for the ones who knew her temper. Well if they would send her now on a little visit to the Crog Emporium they would probably beg after a minute of her wrath for mercy, but that was not needed then strangely after Eva sent the council the ‘cookies’ they didn’t try to attack anyone._

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

_It was almost midnight when Aikka was woken up. He already wanted to roar at the unfaithful person when he felt suddenly a hand on his mouth. As he looked up he looked in the worried red eyes of Eva._

_“Eva what is wrong?” he asked after she let go of him._

_“Aikka you remember the ‘duty time’ training?” he nodded confused._

_“Yes, but why do you ask?”_

_“Well…uhm…this isn’t training anymore…” at that there was silence. Eva carefully looked over to Aikka who’s eyes went wide and then…_

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!** _

_General Krug was sleeping peacefully in his bed as a suddenly scream nearly scared him to death and made him fall out of bed. Meanwhile on the planet Byrus was Rush making breakfast as he heard a sudden scream._

_“What was that?”_

_On Earth melded every news channel that many people were woken up by a loud scream which come out of nowhere._

To be continued…


	12. Innocent question part II.

“So, my daddy screamed like a girl when mommy told him that I was coming?” asked the little girl confused. 

“Well he did only scream one time, not like that time when your mom was with you nine months pregnant and she made a little trip with the Arrow.” said one of the maids. 

_Flashback_

_Everyone was looking around in the castle, they didn’t know where she could be and Aikka’s and Jordan’s fight didn’t help either. On that morning woke everyone as normal when they saw Aikka dash down the corridor and telling them that Eva disappeared. So here were they now searching for a pregnant queen._

_“Now where could you be little mouse…” said Rick, but he suddenly froze._

_“Rick what is wrong?” asked Jordan concerned._

_“Uhm…we didn’t look for her in the hanger by the Arrow.” at that they all fell silent as suddenly they heard machines starting. Everyone’s eyes went wide as realization dawned in._

_“EVA!!!” they all screamed in union and run outside only to see the Arrow take of._

_“YOUNG LADY, YOU IMMEDIATELY LAND THAT THING AND COME HERE!!” yelled Don and everyone stared sweatdropping at him. He hadn’t changed at all since Alwas and Oban._

_“QUEEN EVA, YOU ARE CARRIYNG THE NEXT RULER OF THIS PLANED IN YOU COME DOWN HERE AT ONCE!!” Caanan joined in after he saw that both his pupil and the Avatar fainted._

_Rick watched all this and walked a bit farther away sighing, then he took out the same communicator he already used on Alwas by Eva’s race against Spirit._

_“Hey little mouse, what cha doing?” he asked smiling on the micro._

_“Hay Rick, did you sleep well?” come the answer._

_“Yes until you now wery unconscious dream prince didn’t come running down the hall in panic.”_

_“Oh, sorry. Aikka acts a bit to protective and nervous in the last time.” at that Rick begun grinning._

_“Well little mouse, he loves you and now he has two loved ones and believe me after the baby is born he will be normal again.”_

_“I hope so, he is cute like this, but he act as if I would be a porcelain doll which could break any time.”_

_“Yes I know and now come down I will make pancakes for you two.”_

_“Ok.” and with that the broadcast ended._

_“Well Don, so can you get a pregnant woman to lad her star racer and get inside again.” he said while he headed to the palace to begin with his work as chef cook._

_End flashback_

“Daddy was really nervous.” the little girl stated in a stunned tone.

“Yes that he was.” suddenly the door opened again and Eva stepped inside smiling. 

“Morning everyone.” 

“Morning queen Eva.” said the three maids bowing. 

“Mommy!” quelled Maya delighted as she run up to her mother who took her up in her arms. 

“Morning sweetie.” she said smiling. “Come, mommy makes you breakfast oh and Trin don’t forget to invite me to the baby shower and the birth.” 

“Yes your highness.” and with that Eva left. 

On the way to the kitchen Eva looked down at her child curiously. 

“About what did you speak darling?” she asked her daughter. 

“About the time you were pregnant with me. Daddy acted funny.” she said smiling and Eva giggled. 

“Yes he did.” she said. _‘But to be honest I was happy that he survived the birth.’_

_Flashback_

_The bedroom door bust open revealing everyone as they stormed in after hearing Aikka scream…well if you couldn’t hear that scream then you are probably either deaf or dead._

_“What happened?” asked Don as he looked at his out cold son-in-law and at his daughter holding her belly._

_“Well you can call the doctor now.” she told them, she would worry about her husband later._

_“WHAAT!!!”_

_After the doctor come and Eva got brought into another room come Caanan with Aikka’s parents in the room to see if the prince woke up again._

_“Well he took it better then you, your majesty.” said the old fencing master as he looked at the prone figure on the bed._

_“I don’t know what you mean old friend.”_

_“Darling, when I woke you and told you that our son was on the way you screamed and then run in circles around the room looking as if you have went crazy while holding your head and screaming in panic.” said the queen and watched her husband blush. This was also the time when Aikka begun to come back._

_“Uhm…uh…where is Eva?” he asked._

_“Four rooms down the hall.” said Caanan as he watched his pupil stand up and run to his wife._

 _♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓_

 _Eva was now since three hours in labor and in that time she managed to crush poor Aikka’s and Jordan’s hand who also wanted to stay by her side._

_“Oh dear God, I never knew that she had such a death grip…” whined Jordan then he could have sworn that he felt his bones cracking to pieces. “This is all you fault Aikka.”_

_“And this time I agree with him.” hissed Eva in pain, Aikka was really startled, but his mother told him in one of their conversations that women are in a lot of pain by the birth and often say things which they don’t mean, she for example called her father a ‘Mother fucking bastard who ruined her life’._

_“Eva calm down, I’m here and everything will be all right.” he said while trying to forget the pain._

_“Calm down…CALM DOWN! AIKKA I’M TRYING TO PRESS OUT SOMETHING OF THE SIZE ON A WATERMELLON THROUGH AN OPENING WHICH IS AS BIG AS A LEMON!!” she roared angered._

_“Eva you should breath now.” said the Avatar carefully._

_“I HATE YOU BOTH!!!”_

_Meanwhile outside everyone could hear the painful screams, but they mostly belonged to Aikka and Jordan._

_“Wow, and I thought that by a birth mostly the birth giving woman screams.” said Eric._

_“Well as I had Aikka I almost castrated his father and Caanan who was also in there for support.” said queen Serafina smiling while every male except her husband and the fencing master stared at her shocked._

_“I couldn’t sit after that night for like three whole weeks.”_

_Every male agreed that Aikka’s mother is scary as they heard suddenly a faint baby cry. The door opened and the doctor stepped out smiling while cleaning his hands from the blood._

_Every gaze turned to him immediately._

_“Doctor…” said the queen._

_“Both mother and child are healthy and to answer the other question for which you want the answer, the baby is a wonderful princes.” he said and was almost overrun by everyone._

_In the dim lith room they noticed Eva sitting in the bed, smiling warmly at her sleeping daughter while Aikka sat on her side, his right hand bandaged. Jordan sat a bit farther away while the nurse was bandaging his hand._

_“Oh darling, she is so adorable.” said the queen to the young mother._

_“Thank you and Rick?” at that the tall man turned to her._

_“What is it little mouse? You did a god job.” he added while not only looking at the baby but at the two males in the room who got their hands bandaged._

_“Thanks and well Aikka and I had decided that we would like if you would be her godfather.” she said and Rick smiled._

_“Wow little mouse, it would be for me a great honor.” he said as Eva handed him his godchild._

_“And what should we name her?”_

_“Well she should get an earth name.” said Don._

_“No, nourasian then she is the daughter of my son.” the king threw in imediately._

_“No, then she was born by my daughter so she will get an earthen name.” Don retorted._

_“The two are at it again…” said Koji, hoping that the twins wouldn’t wake up from their shouting match._

_“Well, I remember a tradition that says that the godfather can suggest the name." said Serafina and everyone turned to Rick who was still holding the now awake and smiling child._

_“Well, I think that since her mother comes from earth and her father from Nourasia she should get two names so I would suggest that we name her Maya Erliana, if no one is against it that I suggested one of her grandmother’s names.”_

_”Not at all.”_

_”Erliana means in our language ’brave hearted’, a wise chose for a name for a future queen.” said king Akreon._

_After the sun went up they sent for their other friends and allies and for the people to come and greet their new throne princess._

_End flashback_

Eva smiled at the memory as she was drinking her morning tea while Aikka was eating his breakfast. 

“Uhm…mommy, daddy. Where do babies come from?” Maya asked suddenly which caused her mom to spit out her morning tea and her father to begin coughing. 

“Uhm…Maya…are you not a bit to little for that?” asked Eva, her face a deep shade of crimson. 

“I want to know it.” she said determined. At that both adults looked at each other, but then they had one idea. 

A few minutes later they walked with their daughter over to the living room on the sixth floor and sent her inside to her two grandfathers and Caanan that she should ask them then they are older and know everything better. After that they locked the door on the unknowing trio. Both were on their way away from the door when suddenly… 

_**“AIKKA! EVA!! YOU CAN’T DO THAT TO US!!!”**_ this was followed shortly by loud door banging.

“Oh yes I can father, look at it as my revenge for your ‘mating question’ and our little ‘talk’.” said Aikka grinning evilly as he walked away with Eva to have a little ‘fun’ while Rick is making a picnic with Molly and Maya gets her answer from her ‘victims’. 

To be continued…


	13. Daughter of the Sapphire Moon part I.

The sun was setting over the kingdom of Nourasia, the people were happy and also excited then in only les then a week it would be time for the ‘Celebration of the Hearth’ which was bound to the legend of a tragic love from which no one knew it was real or not, but if history or myth on this day both moons of Nourasia turned sapphire blue and star rain fell from the sky. 

Eva stood on the balcony in her usuall nightgown and looked up at the two moons, one shining pale blue the other in a faint lilac colour. A soft wind played with her long hair which was now reaching to her waist. 

”You know that you are really beautiful in the moon light.” said suddenly a voice from behind her as two arms wrapped themselves around her waist and a head rested on her shoulder as the one behind her leaned against her body. “I don’t even know how I could deserve you my Earth Princess.” the king whispered in her ear and Eva felt her checks redden. 

“Aikka…” she said softly and the king needed to smile, he just loved the way she said his name. 

“Yes Eva, what is it?” 

“What is this story which is bound to the festival? I tried to ask your mom, but she was again in her dreamy-go-lucky state so I left it. She frightens me sometimes when she is like that and I swear you I saw pink stars floating around her.” she said while getting out of Aikka’s embrace and leaning with her back against the reeling.

“I know what you mean and to your question there is a story which is told from generation to generation and no one knows if it was reality or only a tale about the love of two people who were forbidden to ever fall in love with each other.” the king said as he looked at his love. 

“Wow, sounds like Romeo & Juliet.” the queen said and smiled at her husband’s confused look. 

“It is a play that was written by a man with the name William Shakespeare a long time ago. The story tells about two households who hated each other since centuries, but no one remembers why, but then on a masquerade ball the two youngest members of both families met and fell in love with each other.” 

“But didn’t they hate each other like their families?” the king asked puzzled while the queen smiled. 

“They didn’t know who the other was when they fell in love, but even after that they love stayed strong and they married secretly, but then in a fight Juliet’s cousin killed the prince’s nephew in a duell with their daggers and because he was a good friend to Romeo they fought and he died. Because of this the prince didn’t execute him after hearing the whole story, but banned him and in the meantime wanted Juliet’s father his daughter to marry another man so she drunk sleep potion which made her seem as if she would have died, but Romeo got the wrong message and returned thinking that she died. In the graveyard he met the man whom she was promised to by her father and in their fight he killed him after that he walked inside the crypt and drunk poison. After his beloved awakened she saw his dead body beside her and killed herself with his dagger so that they could be together in death. After that both families made peace due to the tragedy and to not forget them.” she said finishing while making a mental note to call her dad at home and ask him if he could send them a book about the play. 

“Oh, this is really a tragic story.” he said softly. 

“Yes it is, so could you tell me the story to the festival?” she asked again. 

“Yes, it would be a pleasure, but only after we get to bed.” he said smiling and pointed behind his back.

Eva looked confused over his shoulder when she noticed their two daughters standing in the middle of their bedroom, looking at them. 

“Then come, I think the two would also like to finally hear the story.” she said while giving Aikka a peck on the check when she passed him and walked inside. 

The king blushed and heard his two daughters giggle. With a smile he turned around and walked inside the room to his family which was already awaiting him in the bed excited. This rememinded him at the time when he was little and wanted to hear the story. He was also sitting in the bed beside his mother while looking excited at his father who pulled up the covers and climbed in beside them and begun to tell the story about ‘ The Daughter of the Sapphire Moon’… 

To be continued…


	14. Daughter of the Sapphire Moon part II.

Aikka pulled the covers over them and after whispering a few magic words created a little blue flame to light the room. 

”I will tell you the story, but then you two will go to sleep.” the king said while looking at the two princesses. 

”Yes daddy.” said Molly smiling. 

”Then I will begin. The story happened long time ago, our kingdom was in that time still wery young… 

_The sun shone brightly down on the kingdom, but this day was not like any other day. On this day staid the markets closed and there were no children running around laughing in joy, no women were walking down to the lake to get water to wash the clothes. No, today was everyone sad then on the palace hung the black flag which meant that the king died. The bells sounded their sad tone which halled over the cities and villages._

_Inside the palace church sat a young boy crying by the coffin which held the unmoving body of a man, eyes closed to sleep for eternity. Then the doors opened, but the young boy didn’t turn around._

_“Prince Medor, your mother the queen is calling for you.” said a kind female voice. The young boy turned around, his brown eyes still filled with tears, then he stood up and went to look for his mother. “Poor child, only eight and he already lost his father.” the lady-in-waiting said sadly._

_Later on that evening the young boy sneaked out of the castle and went into the dark forest. He didn’t know where he was going, but he wanted away. His father was dead, he would never return! After like one hour of walking in the cold night he reached a lake, tears still streaming down his face._

_“I…I don’t…remember that here was a lake…” he said sobbing._

_“Why are you crying?” asked suddenly a voice from behind him. Frightened he turned around to find a young girl with long sapphire blue hair and blue eyes._

_“Who…who are you…?” he asked while whipping the tears away with his hands._

_“My name is Seraph.” she said smiling._

_“My name…is Medor.” he said._

_“Hay, so why are you crying?”_

_“My…my father…is dead…” he said, feeling the tears rising again._

_“I’m sorry.” she said and motioned for him to sit down. “So that is the ground you run away from home?” she asked suddenly._

_“Everyone is acting as if it would be nothing, but it hurts…” he said while hugging his knees to his chest._

_“Adults and children react to things in different ways, but the feelings are often the same.”_

_“How do you know that?”_

_“My mother told me, you know nothing is eternal. Everything begins and ends someday.” she informed him._

_“I know.” he said as suddenly a soft melody reached his ears, he looked over to the girl when she closed her eyes and begun to sing._

_Iki o shiteru  
Koky shiteru  
Mitsumeteiru  
Michibiiteru  
Negai o no seta shiroi hikari_

_Kimi no tonari  
Mienai doa  
Mirai no doa  
Sotto oshita  
Sekai no hate ni kondeku_

_Taisetsu ni  
Shitai koto wa itsumo  
Kono oto no naka o suri nukete yuku yo_

_Her voice was soft and beautiful, it calmed him and eased his pain._

_Shinjiteru  
Ate no nai yume dake do  
Inochi o daite utaeba  
Kitto kanau_

_You will get your chance to shine  
Akiramenai de  
Janpushite  
Hashiridashite  
Omoi wa kitto kanau_

_One day you will get your wings  
Ai aru basho e  
You can fly till blue blue skies  
You can touch the blue blue sky_

_Kanashii toki  
Oroshii toki  
Nakitai toki  
Nakenai toki  
Kana ga ni kakoru tooi hikari_

_Kimi ga warau  
Kaze ga mieru  
Tsunai da sora  
Toki no muk  
Sekai no hate de matteru_

_Saisho kara  
Omoi de ni naru tame ni  
Kono oto no sott no hashi tan ja nai_

_The song surrounded him, taking away the cold of the night and drying his tears from his checks._

_Maiagare  
Oshiminai yuuyake ni  
Inochi wa mezame utaeba  
Kitto todoku_

_You will get your chance to shine  
Hajimari wa ima  
Janpushite  
Hashiridashite  
Omoi wa kitto todoku_

_One day you will get your wings  
Ai t�s� subete  
You can fly till blue blue skies  
You can touch the blue blue sky_

_You will get your chance to shine  
Akiramenai de  
You will get your chance to shine  
Akiramenai de  
Omoi wa kitto todoku_

_You will get your chance to shine  
Akiramenai de  
Janpushite  
Hashiridashite  
Omoi wa kitto kanau_

_You will get your chance to shine  
Hajimari wa ima  
Janpushite  
Hashiridashite  
Omoi wa kitto todoku_

_One day you will get your wings  
Ai t�s� subete  
You can fly till blue blue skies  
You can touch the blue blue sky_

_Her song ended and he looked at her amazed._

_“Wow, this song was really beautiful.”_

_“Thanks, my mom used to sing this for me she said that this song has a hidden prophetical meaning which is bound to the royal family.” she said while gazing up at the two moons._

_“But what…” the young prince whispered as he drifted in a deep slumber._

_After a while he was woken up by light and noticed startled that one of their knights stood in front of him with a lighted torch in hand, it was still dark._

_“I have found him!” he yelled and he saw suddenly his mother running up to him and wrapping her arms around the boy._

_“Medor…I was so scared that I have lost you to….” she said crying and the boy couldn’t help, but to hug her back._

_When she took him in the arms he noticed startled that the lake disappeared together with Seraph. Suddenly he felt something in his pocket, when he took it out he noticed that it was the necklace she wore, a blue crystal heart with a silver feather attached to it._

 _♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓_

 _The years went by and the prince got older, but he still remembered the young girl and the song. A song which's real meaning is only meant for the royal family to know, but he still couldn’t figure out what it could be._

_One day he went out to practice arching as suddenly a familiar melody hit his ear. He stopped and begun listening._

_Iki o shiteru  
Koky shiteru  
Mitsumeteiru  
Michibiiteru  
Negai o no seta shiroi hikari_

_He turned in the direction from where he heard it, hand clenching the necklace which he wore night and day since that night._

_Kimi no tonari  
Mienai doa  
Mirai no doa  
Sotto oshita  
Sekai no hate ni kondeku_

_Taisetsu ni  
Shitai koto wa itsumo  
Kono oto no naka o suri nukete yuku yo_

_The song got louder in the same way as his hearth beat. It happened now for about ten years past since he has met her. His feat were carrying him faster through the forest as he suddenly saw the lake again, together with her, but back then she was a little girl, but now she was a beautiful woman. He noticed that she was backing away from him so he needed to act._

_”Seraph, please wait…” he called out to her and she suddenly stopped._

_”Medor…?” she asked confused and he nodded smiling, but was startled when she suddenly jumped in his arms._

_After that they met eachother almost ever night and talked with eachother._

_”You know that I’m really happy that we met again.” the young prince said smiling as he felt suddenly two soft lips on his. The kiss was soft, but also innocent and shy._

_”I really like you.” she said after pulling away, a soft blush tinting her checks._

_“I also like you.” he said as his hand went up to her face stroking it softly._

 _♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓_

 _The prince was sitting in his office doing his job as crown prince when the door opened and a young woman walked inside. She was Medor’s old childhood playmate._

_“Will you be soon ready Medor?” she asked smiling._

_“Hay Mir, how are you?”_

_“Fine, I brought you something to eat. I hope you like it, I made it myself.” she said proudly and put down a little cake in front of him._

_“Oh thank you.”_

_“Your welcome so, will you come today with me and the others to the market?”_

_“No I already have planed something else.” he said and left._

_On that night when the prince left the castle he didn’t notice that he was flowed by Mir. She wanted to know where the prince was going, after one hour of following he saw him standing by a lake from which she didn’t even know that it was there. Her green eyes widened and filled with jealousy as he suddenly saw a young girl walk up to the man she loved._

_No one will take him from her not even that little which._

_On the next day could the prince not go out to his love then his mother fell suddenly ill and he needed to stay by her side. Mir used that opportunity and grabbed a bow and arrows, she was heading directly to the lake. After she reached it she saw the girl sitting by the water humming softly. Mir took out one of the arrows and held her bow tight._

_“You really love him…” the blue haired girl whispered in a soft voice and Mir froze, her bow still held up._

_“How…how do you…” she stammered when the other stood up and smiled at her softly._

_“I also really love him, but it is for an immortal forbidden to love a mortal…” she said smiling sadly. “Please tell him that I will never forget his kindness and also that you love him.”_

_“Wait, what do you mean…”_

_“I need to go…” the other said while her body turned into a sapphire blue light and disappeared, as Mir looked up she saw that both of the moons shone in a sapphire blue light, then it was as if she would hear the girl's voice calling to her. “Don’t worry, I will guard over your family…”_

…and she stood to her word. After five months the prince and Mir got married and had two sons, it was king Medor who made the day when Seraph returned to her home to a festival, then on that day both moons turn sapphire blue.” Aikka ended and looked smiling at his sleeping family. He was also about to drift into sleep when suddenly a part of the song which was reached down with the story played in his head.

_You will get your chance to shine  
Hajimari wa ima  
Janpushite  
Hashiridashite  
Omoi wa kitto todoku_

_One day you will get your wings  
Ai t�s� subete  
You can fly till blue blue skies  
You can touch the blue blue sky_

_You will get your chance to shine  
Akiramenai de  
You will get your chance to shine  
Akiramenai de  
Omoi wa kitto todoku_

The king’s eyes widened as he looked over at his sleeping wife. 

”No…that…that can’t mean that the story is real…” he whispered, but then it was so as if he would hear a soft female voice. 

_”Are you really so sure king Aikka…?”_ He looked around, but there was no one in the room except them. 

He shrugged it of and also went to sleep, not knowing which danger is lurking in the shadows to rob him of that what he loves the most in the world… 

To be continued…


	15. Shadows in the Darkness

It were only three days left before the big festival and everyone was already preparing. The only thing which was shadowing the festivities were the worrying thoughts which plagued the young queen, she tried to hide it, but the ones close to her still noticed.

_You Sink, You Won't Go Out.  
You're So Afraid What Might Swallow You.  
Been Living In The Shadows. _

_What You Think, It Frightens You,  
To Really Get To You.  
What's Hiding, In The Shadows?  
What's Lurking, In The Shadows?_

One time Aikka pulled her away and lead her to the library. 

”Eva, what is wrong?” he asked, fear and concern written over his face. 

”I don’t know, but… I have this strange feeling like on Alwas when Rick had his accident. Something terrible will happen…” she said worriedly as Aikka pulled her in his arms. 

”I have already told you I will never let something bad happen to one of you.” he said.

_You Don't Go Out At Night.  
You Say The Dark Is Really Following You.  
Well Think, What Is The Reason._

Molly was running along a big hall smiling and giggling to herself. 

_”Molly….”_

She stopped suddenly in her tracks, she had never heard this voice before. 

_”Molly…come to me Molly….”_

Frightened red eyes looked around in the hall then her gaze turned to one of the other darker halls. Her fragile little body was shaking in fear as she noticed that this strange voice come from the dark hallway.

_There's No Escape, Nowhere To Turn,  
So Will It Get To You.  
What's Hiding, In The Shadows?  
Existing, In The Shadows?  
What's Deep Down,In The Shadows?  
What's Lurking, In The Shadows?_

Molly immediately turned in the other direction and begun to run. The little girl was running until she spotted Caanan and hugged his leg. The old fencing master looked down at the frightened little girl, he knew that she could get easily scared by the sight of strangers, but she was never this scared before.

_In The Shadows, In The Shadows,  
In The Shadows, In The Shadows. _

_Deep Down Below You're Gonna Find,  
The Thing That's Haunting You.  
Well, Is It So Very Frightening?_

The knights and soldiers searched in the whole palace, but there was nothing. On that night left the royal pair wery worried the room of their youngest child and because of that they asked a maid to look after her every ten minutes.

_Is It You, But No One Else,  
You Might Allow Get To You?  
While Hiding In The Shadows.  
Existing In The Shadows.  
Deep Down In The Shadows.  
What's Lurking In The Shadows?_

Molly was scared, the shadows in her room seemed to become alive, she didn’t want to be alone in her room, but she also didn’t want to burden her parents. She lay under her covers, curled up into a ball while a soft whimper escaped her lips. 

_”Molly…”_

There it was again, that strange voice coming out of the shadows. The young half blood sat up looking around frightened. 

_”Come my dear child….”_

The temperature in the room dropped suddenly, creating a strange cold in the room as if it would be winter. 

”Who…who are you….?” she asked, her tone just above a faint whisper.

_Have You Thought Of What You're Gonna Do?  
Have You Thought Is There An End To It All?  
Are You Going To Let It Get To You,  
Steal Your Mind Away, Your Time Away?_

There was a frightening chuckle which was followed shortly by the voice again. _”Someone you belong to….”_

”I…I don’t belong to no one…” she said a bit more determined. The chuckle was heard again and suddenly two red eyes shone up. 

_“Yes you do dear child…”_

_What Awaits? In The Shadows.  
What's Hiding? In The Shadows.  
Hiding In The Shadows,  
Living In The Shadows,  
Existing In The Shadows,  
It's Deep Down In The Shadows. _

_In the Shadows, In The Shadows._

Suddenly the door opened and the maid stepped inside to look after her young mistress, but as she saw the two crimson eyes glare at her from near the bed she screamed. 

Eva and Aikka immediately woke up and together with the knights who patroled near and the others. Aikka grabbed his dagger and run with everyone to Molly’s room while Eva run to Maya’s and to get the other children. The feeling of dread and fear filling her whole body, it was as if she had felt this strange feeling before, but when?

_Have You Thought Of What You're Gonna Do?  
Have You Thought Is There An End To It All?  
Are You Going To Let It Get To You,  
Steal Your Mind Away, Your Time Away,  
Your Mind Astray?_

Aikka reached the room and found Molly beside the scared maid, she was almost as pale as a ghost and her whole body was shaking from panic. 

”Molly what happened? Are you alright?” Aikka asked his daughter. 

”Daddy, there was something in my room. It said that…that I belong to him and…then were there red eyes…” a faint gasp brought their attention to the door. 

Eva was standing there, understanding and fear shone in her eyes, her hands were trembling. 

”Eva, are you alright?” asked Jordan worried as he looked around the room searchingly.

”No…no…he can’ be….” then her world went black.

_Hiding, In The Shadows,  
Existing, In The Shadows.  
It's Deep Down, In The Shadows.  
It's Deep Down, In The Shadows. _

_It's So Cold, It's So Dark,-_

To be continued… 


	16. Queen of Tears part I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this fic will be fully up soon and reading over my old author's note I was reminded that this was the first thing I wrote on my laptop while waiting for the results of my final exams in my last highschool year, well 2007 was long ago and my laptop and I have since then gotten a huge number of stories done, a ready for publishing if I'm lucky book included.

After the day on which Molly was visited by Canelotto was the whole palace alarmed and ready to protect the members of the royal family. It was now one day before the Moon festival, but everyone shared mixed feelings about the whole idea to celebrate something which was usually bound to happiness, joy, love, friendship and harmony in a time when such a dark dread was lurking in the shadows, waiting to bring sorrow and pain to everyone. 

Aikka was worried to say the last. The young king feared for his family, for their safety he knew how Canelotto was and what he could do. Even if he was barely awake at that time in the Temple of the Heart when Canelotto explained to Eva that after he got imprisoned he manipulated the streaks of time like a puppet player and then his dark plans let Eva be born, his Earth princess. He dared to kill her mother, let her be abandoned for almost ten whole years from her father to awaken the flame of her power! Then on Alwas he made Rick and Jordan have an accident right in their first race, but this explained later why Jordan was only slightly injured and why on all their races when they had a crass they didn’t die. Ok, after knowing this there come the question about what if Eva’s success was also Canelotto’s work, but then while listening to the creature he hated with all his beaing for torturing the one he loved, he told her that she won by her own power. This was all so hard to understand, but he knew one thing, Canelotto has returned and does not only want Eva, but also their children and this he would never allow to happen, but there was also another thing, a promise, a promise which he and Jordan gave to Eva to not tell anyone about Canelotto and what he did. 

“King Aikka? So here you are?” asked a voice from the door. 

The king looked up from his desk at which he was staring now since almost three hours. In the door stood Ning smiling at the young man who looked puzzled at her. She and Koji were the only ones of his friends who used his title before his name, even Jordan only did this when he wanted to mock him. 

“Yes, what can I do for you Ning?” he asked her smiling. 

“I wanted to ask you if the girls can come with me and the twins in the city to make a little shopping trip in the bazaar.” She said smiling. 

“If Maya and Molly agree then they can. They love to look around for new things, which look interesting in their option.” 

“Ok, and don’t worry I will keep an eye on them.” She said with a wink and left. 

Aikka watched the door for a little while after she left then his ears suddenly perked up as he heard a noise. Blue eyes scanned the room for the cause as he spotted a book lying on the ground. 

“Hmm…wonder how this one fell down?” he asked himself as he leaned down to pick it up when he saw the page on which it opened. He picked it up and looked at it curious. It was one old book about legends and myths from Nourasia’s history, but he didn’t remember ever seeing this book in his life. It was bound with red leather which looked wery old and the probably once white pages turned with time to a sickly yellow colour. 

The young king stared at the only halfly readable page with the almost unreadable text which showed also fine trails of dust. From the stile of the noticeable writing he guessed that this book was out of the time from his ancestor King Moaton who lived for about eight hundred years ago. He looked down at the illustration of a young woman sitting on a throne, the colours were almost all faded and he couldn’t see the face on the picture, but it all looked strangely familiar to him. A sudden gasp let his mouth as he remembered seeing a similar picture up in one of the old rooms in the north wing of the castle. 

Now he was hurrying to find the right room and the painting. After searching for a while and swearing that he will consider to let Stan and Koji build a lift in the castle, he never noticed just how many stairs they had, but then he finally found that what he was looking for. 

The room was dark because the deep violet curtains which were still blocking the sunlight to stream inside. The old furniture’s were cowered with tick dust and there in one of the darkest corners stood the old painting, the woman’s face hidden by shadows. Aikka walked over to the widow and ripped the old curtains down, filching a bit from the sudden light which hit his eyes, but soon got used to it. He turned to the picture and his heart stopped. On the painting was a young woman sitting on a golden throne, black, blue and scarlet roses were all around her, but also flames in the background. The woman wore a deep scarlet dress which almost had the colour of blood, on her side a bloody sword and in her hands something which resembled the hearth of a creature, tears were running down her checks, but not this was what made the king be frozen down in shock, but the fact that the young woman resembled his queen in so many ways. He walked nearer to the picture to look at the title which the painter gave it, he gasped when he read; _“The Queen of Tears”_ ”… 

To be continued…


	17. Queen of Tears part II.

Aikka stood gapping in front of the picture, his heart racing in his chest. 

”This can’t be…” he whispered softly in the half darkness while his trembling hand reached out to touch the picture. 

As his hand slid along the richly decorated ebony frame his fingers suddenly brushed against something, there was something carved in the frame. The king moved a little bit aside so that the faint rays of light could brighten up the part with the carving on it. He leaned a bit down to get a better look on the writing, it was some sort of a riddle;

_“White as the purest snow, the bells are singing to her,  
oh the bride is beautiful,   
but her dress is cowered with scarlet blood.   
On the day of happiness,   
the Queen of Tears will only feel sorrow, then her lover is no more.   
Look for the heart of the one she loved  
before the thorns surround her…”_

Aikka looked at the riddle, what could it mean and…suddenly it dawned to him and the realization let his heart almost break. Could it be that the riddle had something to do with Eva…suddenly a memory or to be more specific the memory of a strange feeling to be watched entered his mind. On the night of their wedding day when they both fell asleep he had the strange feeling that another presence had entered their room. The king swallowed hard and begun to think, _“Look for the heart of the one she loved…”_ Then he suddenly remembered, there was a necklace which was reached down in the family with a hearth shaped jewel on it, the same necklace which Eva wore on their wedding day. He immediately turned around and begun to run to their bedroom to get the necklace. 

On his way he almost run into Rick, Jordan, Stan and Koji. 

“Hey Aikka, why are you running as if the Crog’s would be after you?” Rick asked the panting king. 

“I…I picked up an old book in the library which opened on a page with a picture…so…so I went to…the room where I saw t…the same painting and…and the figure on the picture resembles Eva almost perfectly…and there was a riddle carved in…in the frame and I think it has something to do with her…” he panted and the others stared at him vide eyed. 

“What was the riddle?” Rick asked suddenly, his voice serious. 

_“White as the purest snow, the bells are singing to her, oh the bride is beautiful, but her dress is cowered with scarlet blood. On the day of happiness, the Queen of Tears will only feel sorrow, then her lover is no more. Look for the heart of the one she loved before the thorns surround her…”_ he recited.

“Uh…I didn’t understand a word.” said Jordan defeated, but now he was also getting worried. 

“I have already solved this one, the necklace Eva wore on our wedding, the gem on it is called _“Heart of a lover”_.” 

“Then why are we standing here.” said Stan and so the five men headed to the royal bedroom. Many servants only stared confused after them, not understanding what got in their king and the others. 

“So we have now this so called _“hearth”_ , but where is the next riddle?” the Avatar asked while holding the necklace as suddenly Koji gasped. 

“What is it?” Stan asked his partner as the other grabbed the necklace from a very confused looking Avatar and closed the curtains. 

“Stan, give me your pocked flashlight.” Koji said and after he got it he turned the little light on and let it shine on the gem. “I was right.” he said and everyone looked at the wall where the red light of the gem was reflected. 

“The next riddle.” said Rick as he walked over to the wall and let Aikka read it to them.

_“The veil is hiding her angelic face,  
but oh the angel has lost her wings.   
Open your eyes then the darkness is nearing,   
to take back what He has given.   
Find the caged happiness,   
the right music will be the key.”_

“As already said before…I hate riddles….” Jordan whined. 

“Hmm…what could this one mean…wait a minute.” Rick said suddenly and everyone turned to him. 

“What is it Rick?” Stan asked. 

“Do you know what the riddle means?” Koji asked and Aikka looked hopeful at the ex-star racer, he had a strange feeling that they were running out of time. 

“A week ago I was in the music room…what is it…” he growled as he saw everyone’s shocked gazes directed at him. “Molly wanted to learn how to play a piano and I had piano lessons for two years when I was little.” he said, blushing a little bit. 

“Ok everyone, we should not fight right now so Rick what was in the music room?” Aikka asked. 

“You know that there are a few statues and your mom told me once that the statue of that young woman with the violin like instrument is called ‘Caged happiness’, but she doesn’t know why. It could be that the riddle meant the statue and remember the last pherse? The right music will be the key.” Rick explained. 

“You are right and now let us hurry.” 

And with that they were on they way to the music room to find the next riddle and hopefully the last one. 

_Meanwhile…_

Eva was looking around for Aikka, she reached the doors which lead to the library where she hoped that she would find her husband. 

“Aikka?” she asked softly as she walked inside, but there was no one. 

The queen of Nourasia entered the gigantic library fully when her gaze suddenly fell on a ancient looking book which laid on the table. Curiosity got the best of her and she picked the book up and flipped the page. Suddenly her red eyes widened and her breath hitched. The book slipped from her delicate hands and she run out of the room to find the others. 

The book lay on the ground, the words on the page written in blood;

_“Five are searching for the answer,  
three as friends two as lovers, but will they find  
the secret's key before the clock hits the right time   
or will the bride return to Him…”_

_In the music room…_

Rick was playing on the piano while the other stared at the statue…nothing.

“This isn’t working.” 

“Rick, please let me try.” 

“Are you sure Aikka?” the man asked. 

“Yes I think I know the melody that must be played.” the king said as he sat down and begun to play. Something told him that the melody of the old song which was passed down in their family would be the key. 

Everyone looked at him as suddenly they heard a squeaking noise and saw that the ribcage of the statue opened and in there was an old note with a wilted rose beside it. 

Koji took it out and gave the note to Aikka.

_“The time is running, He is near.  
Tears will fall, white veil a brides pride,   
but oh her dress is crimson stained from blood.   
Crimson red blood shimmers in the sapphire light,   
go to where your hearth lies   
as long as the time is right…”_

“Ok, and what could that mean?” Jordan asked as suddenly everyone gasped. 

“Eva!” they said in union and begun running to find the queen. 

“King Aikka? What in the name of Nourasia are you doing?” Caanan asked as he saw them. 

“No time to talk Caanan, alarm everyone in the palace and tell them to search for Eva immediately she is in great danger!” Aikka yelled back. 

“I’m on my way.” Caanan said and almost in two minutes was the whole palace searching for the queen. 

Aikka was turning around a hall when the old clock suddenly hit eight, his heart raced in fear and his lungs were on fire, but he needed to find her as suddenly he heard a scream. Aikka run faster yelling Eva’s name, but when he reached the hall from which he heard her she was not there anymore. 

The dying rays of the setting sun shone inside the room, letting the necklace glitter in the faint orange light together with her wedding ring. Aikka fell to his knees, he was to late… 

To be continued…


	18. Embrace of Darkness

Everything was cowered in deep darkness, the air was cold as ice, like as if Death himself would rule over that place. 

Eva slowly sat up on the cold rock she was laying on, her eyes slowly getting adjusted to the dark around her. She remembered looking for Aikka and finding that book with the poem and then there come the darkness and the cold. 

She knew who it was…

“I see you are awake now…my daughter…” said a deep, dark voice. 

“Canelotto, let me go immediately.” Eva hissed at the ex-Avatar who was now floating in front of her. 

“You have grown into a beautiful young woman and your power has also grown to an immense high. I’m rather proud of you my child and your daughters…” 

“Leave my children alone!” Eva yelled as suddenly a deep red aura surrounded her. 

“Don’t worry, I would never hurt my granddaughters, but their father and your friends are standing in my way…” 

“You will not get near any of them as long as I’m here.” 

“Yes, that is true my child, but you will join me…” Canelotto said chuckling. 

“NEVER!” the queen of Nourasia yelled. 

“Oh yes you will my child.” And then he disappeared, leaving Eva to her thoughts. 

While she sat there alone she suddenly remembered the poem she wrote on that day when she met her friends and love again.

_“The time of need and pain filled the hearts with sorrow,  
But then a Star come calling for the brave.  
Come to my world if you hear my call,   
Show us your power and make your wish._

She whispered the first phase as the memories of the past returned to her.

_They come all when the Star called,  
They hearts filled with pain and sorrow.   
They come to fight for they dreams,   
Hearts breaking and hearts burning. _

_But oh the Star lied,  
You should become the Star.   
The pain grew and the hate   
Tried to take out the flame of hope. _

_Even if the Star lied,  
The hearts begun to beat.   
I wished you luck, even if you broke me.   
Only the stars knew then,   
That you saved me. _

_Under the stars I seed my tears,  
Not knowing that you did the same.  
We all long for something,   
But live ends so quick   
And time flies away on angel wings. _

_Only the stars stay for eternity.  
Only the stars know the wishes of the ones,   
Who look up to them.   
Only they know our destiny…”_

Tears streamed down her checks as the poem ended. Why did Canelotto return after all those years? Why is he every time there to destroy her happiness and push her into the cold darkness…

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Meanwhile in Nourasia…

The whole palace was still looking for the queen, but soon the icy reality that she was now by Canelotto begun to dawn on everyone. Aikka was fully on the ground, tears streaming down his face while the others were stomping around in anger. 

“This can’t be, I killed him!” The Avatar growled angered. 

“We all thought that he was dead, but he still returned…” Aikka said sadly. 

“But why did he take Eva and why is he also after the children?” Don asked. 

“Because Canelotto once told her that he was her true father…”

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

She wanted to return back home to her family, her friends. Everyone was probably worried half to death about her, suddenly a cold hand touched her check, startling the young queen. 

“There is no chance for you to escape your destiny my daughter and you know that…” said Canelotto. 

“I will not give in to you.” She said as she tried to jerk her head away from the creature, but her body refused to move.

“Yes you will join me Eva then you are my creation, my daughter…” 

To be continued…


	19. When Crimson turns to Sapphire

“What do you mean her _father_ …” Don hissed angrily as Jordan looked at Aikka. 

“Ugh...it was meant to stay a secret between Aikka, Eva and me, but Aikka we need to tell them now.” Jordan said to the still crying king who nodded. “Well after we three went to defeat Canelotto well,... we got into trouble and then we heard Canelotto tell Eva that he was her father, he manipulated time and space so that Eva could be born and he continued with the manipulation except her races she drove.” Jordan said as he watched Don pale and sit down. 

“We knew that you wouldn’t like this…” Aikka said in a shaking voice. 

Deathly silence fell over the room at the unsettling revelation.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

On the night of the festival tried the whole palace to hide their worries for their disappeared queen, the people did not need to know what happened for it would cause a mass panic to break out. The moons were starting to turn sapphire blue as suddenly dark clouds hid the two moons. 

Everyone looked up at the dark clouds, screams of fear haling up at the skies as the black clouds passed shone the moons in crimson light. Aikka immediately told everyone to get inside the palace to hide in the secret passageways inside the dungeons. When everyone was in safety stood Aikka and the others in the garden, a cold wind ripped through the flowers and trees. 

“Canelotto show yourself!” Aikka yelled in anger as everyone heard a deep chuckling. 

“If you really wish to see me…” said a deep voice and Canelotto appeared making the ones who saw him for the first time gasp. 

“WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!” Don yelled in anger. 

“You mean my daughter.” He said chuckling as he used his power to blow them away. “But because you asked me so nicely, come my child.” He said as a young woman appeared in a crimson-black dress, a deep red aura surrounding her, but her eyes only showed coldness. 

“Eva!” Aikka and Jordan said in union as they wanted to run up to her, but she threw them away with her power, a cruel smile on her lips. 

“The Eva you knew isn’t here anymore.” She hissed, the wind blowing stronger as Canelotto attacked everyone. 

“That is not true!” the king yelled as he climbed back to his feet.

“What?” 

“Eva, I know that you are still in there.” Aikka said as he walked up to her, even if he clearly felt that her last attack has broken two of his ribs. 

“You are wrong.” She hissed as she was about to charge at her husband. 

“Mommy please stop!” everyone turned around to stare wide eyed at Molly who stood in the garden. 

“Molly!” nearly everyone yelled in shock, she should be with the others hidden! 

“Well if it isn’t my little granddaughter coming freely to me.” Canelotto said as he made his way to the little girl. 

“Leave my mommy ALONE!” Molly yelled as a sapphire light surrounded her little body, pushing Canelotto away. 

“What the…”

_Iki o shiteru  
Koky shiteru  
Mitsumeteiru  
Michibiiteru  
Negai o no seta shiroi hikari_

_Kimi no tonari  
Mienai doa  
Mirai no doa  
Sotto oshita  
Sekai no hate ni kondeku_

”Little mouse get away from here!” Rick yelled as he saw Canelotto near her again. 

”You can’t get away from me.” He hissed, but the little girl was only looking at her mother.

_Taisetsu ni  
Shitai koto wa itsumo  
Kono oto no naka o suri nukete yuku yo_

_Shinjiteru  
Ate no nai yume dake do  
Inochi o daite utaeba  
Kitto kanau_

“Mommy please wake up!” she said. 

“From what should I wake up.” Eva said in a cold tone, but she was suddenly shaking as memories entered her mind. “Wha…what is happening…” she asked.

_You will get your chance to shine  
Akiramenai de  
Janpushite  
Hashiridashite  
Omoi wa kitto kanau_

_One day you will get your wings  
Ai aru basho e  
You can fly till blue blue skies  
You can touch the blue blue sky_

_Kanashii toki  
Oroshii toki  
Nakitai toki  
Nakenai toki  
Kana ga ni kakoru tooi hikari_

Eva screamed as she gripped her head, the memories getting clearer. 

”Stop it!” Canelotto said to the child, but she didn’t listen.

_Kimi ga warau  
Kaze ga mieru  
Tsunai da sora  
Toki no muk  
Sekai no hate de matteru_

_Saisho kara  
Omoi de ni naru tame ni  
Kono oto no sott no hashi tan ja nai_

”Mommy wake up!” Molly yelled.

”Stop it!” but Canelotto couldn’t touch her. 

”Erm…do you know what is happening here?” Jordan asked while finaly freeing himself out of the bush he had landed in. 

”I really don’t know.” Stan said from his stop on the gound.

_Maiagare  
Oshiminai yuuyake ni  
Inochi wa mezame utaeba  
Kitto todoku_

_You will get your chance to shine  
Hajimari wa ima  
Janpushite  
Hashiridashite  
Omoi wa kitto todoku_

_One day you will get your wings  
Ai t�s� subete  
You can fly till blue blue skies  
You can touch the blue blue sky_

”Make them stop!” Eva screamed as she went to her knees. 

”Eva…” Aikka said as he wrapped his arms around his strungling wife. 

”Let meg go!” she screamed and tried to get away. 

”I will not let you alone Eva…” he whispered in her ear.

_You will get your chance to shine  
Akiramenai de  
You will get your chance to shine  
Akiramenai de  
Omoi wa kitto todoku_

_You will get your chance to shine  
Akiramenai de  
Janpushite  
Hashiridashite  
Omoi wa kitto kanau_

”Stop it!” 

Suddenly the light of the moons changed, the crimson light faded away, turning to a soft saphire light, lighting the darkness of the night as the wind died down. 

”NO!” Canelotto screamed in anger when Eva fainted, the light around her dissapearing again. ”This is still not over…” he hissed as suddenly a glowing arrow shoot him. Looking up the balcony they all saw Maya standing there, her bow in her hand. 

”Leave us alone.” She said as Canelotto dissapeared.

_You will get your chance to shine  
Hajimari wa ima  
Janpushite  
Hashiridashite  
Omoi wa kitto todoku_

”A…Aikka…” the king imediately looked down when he heard the faint voice. 

”Eva…you are back.” He said while fighting his tears. 

”Yes…” she said with a little smile. 

”Now will be everything alright little mouse.” Riack said as he walked up to them with Molly in his arms.

_One day you will get your wings  
Ai t�s� subete  
You can fly till blue blue skies  
You can touch the blue blue sky_

“We should go and tell the others that it is over, hopefully for a long time.” Ning said smiling, the others nodded. 

“You were great girls.” Rick said smiling to the two girls as they made their way inside while the spahire light iluminated their path. 

Owari


End file.
